Metamorphmagus and The Beast
by LoveMica
Summary: Lupin/Tonks. They're in love, they finally admit it and are together. But what will happen when Lupin is found in bed with another woman? I suck at summaries, but I promise this story is going to be amazing!
1. True Love Conquers All

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these amazing characters, no matter how terribly i wish i did.**

**A/N: it'll be kindof obvious during this that it doesn't exactly follow the real story, but HEY what fanfic does right? haha. **

Metamorphmagus and The Beast

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Mad-Eye Moody barked. The chatter in the room died away as everyone turned to look questioningly at him. "Well I had to say something to get you all to shut up. We're supposed to be having a meeting here, not a bloody party."

Tonks snorted and turned to continue her conversation with Hermione. "Anyway, ugh I just don't get it!" she said with obvious frustration. "I mean, it's easy to see he has feelings for..." Tonks trailed off as she noticed that no one else in the crowded kitchen had kept talking after Moody's out burst, and they were all looking at her. She felt her face flush and looked down at her hands.

"Right. Now that Nymphadora has decided to join us..." Moody said.

"It's NOT Nymphadora!" Tonks yelled. "You know that I go by Tonks but you insist on calling me by that unbearable name Mad-Eye!"

"Well it IS what your mother decided to call you," Moody shot back.

"Yes but you know how much I cannot stand that name!" Tonks argued.

"Would you two stop arguing?" Mrs. Weasley interjected. "For Merlin's sake, you're worse than the children sometimes."

Mad-Eye and Tonks both turned red and stopped talking at once. The teenagers in the room started to protest to the comment made by Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey Mum, we aren't that bad!" Fred and George shouted at the same time.

"Yeah we hardly ever argue anymore. We've grown up a lot!" Ron argued.

"Yes I can definitely see that Ronald. Some of you have grown up at least. I don't see Harry or Hermione arguing about how they aren't terribly immature anymore." She turned and looked at the pair who sat holding in their laughter from the uproar that had started from the Weasley boys. The two were quite used to these arguments by now, and knew better than to get involved in them.

"Well Mrs. Weasley, I believe Harry and I have grown up just a little bit in the past few years." Hermione said with a slight smile.

Harry vigorously nodded his head in agreement to what she had said. "Only a little bit though Mrs. Weasley," he said.

"Well back to business then," Mrs. Weasley said smiling at both Hermione and Harry while turning back to the rest of the group in the room. "I believe we have more important things to discuss besides which name Tonks prefers to go by, or how mature my children are."

"You're quite right Molly. Forgive me," Moody said jumping up from the table. "Bill here has some important news he'd like to share with us all. Bill, the floor is yours."

Bill stood up grinning from ear to ear. Even with his face so badly scarred, he was still quite handsome. "Well as you all know," he started, "Fleur and I are very much in love, and she has agreed to marry me." The group cheered and congratulated Bill on his engagement. "Now as I'm sure you all know, we'd like to keep this news from getting to certain people, and I thought that a meeting was the perfect chance to extend an invitation to all of you."

Everyone was overjoyed by the news of Bill and Fleur's wedding, but it seemed as though Tonks was beside herself.

"So you mean that Fleur still loves you?" she asked Bill. "She still wants to be with you for the rest of her life? Even though the accident with Fenrir Greyback will effect you in some ways?"

The group stared dumbfounded at Tonks only to realize she was staring at Lupin and directing the questions to him and not towards Bill. The room was dead silent.

"Uhm..well yes I'm assuming she still loves me..otherwise I doubt she would've agreed to be married." Bill said hesitantly.

"She's not worried about..I don't know..getting hurt by you, or you maybe not getting a great job?" Tonks asked again.

Bill looked over at his mother for help. "Tonks..Fleur and Bill are in love. She's not worried about the consequences of being with him. As long as they're together, it doesn't matter what happens to them." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well isn't that sweet?" Tonks said, "True love conquers all doesn't it? Kind of like a fairy tale, huh Remus?"

"Tonks, this isn't the time nor the place to discuss this." Lupin said.

"No? I could've sworn it was." Tonks said through gritted teeth. Her hair that had been a mousy brown for the past few months had turned jet black. "This seems to be an excellent time to discuss this because otherwise, I can't seem to get a hold of you Remus."

"I-I've been busy," Lupin stuttered.

"I don't believe that for one second and only a fool would!" Tonks shouted across the table.

"Tonks...after the meeting..we can...in private please? I don't want to-" his plea was cut short by Tonks.

"No! I want to talk about it now! So I know you can't disappear!" she shouted. "I'm bloody in love with you Remus John Lupin, and I want everyone to know!"

The group was staring transfixed between the two and everyone was shocked to hear Lupin whisper "I love you too Nymphadora, but it's just not enough. I cannot and will not put your life in danger everyday because of my happiness."

"It's not just your happiness Remus, it's mine too. I want to be with you so badly that I hurt all the time."

"You'd hurt more if we were together. I'm no good for you," he said.

"Well Moony," Sirius started, "she obviously thinks you are. Go on, be happy for once."

"I can't Sirius. Don't you get it? I have no future and neither does she if we are together. I will only drag her down with me." Lupin said dejectedly.

"I think I'd like to find that out for myself thanks." Tonks said simply. "I want you, and all the risks that come with being involved with you."

"I-I don't know..." Lupin said clearly unsure of what to do anymore.

"Well I do," Tonks said as she reached over the table to hold Lupin's hand.

At first, he jerked away, but slowly, he brought his hand back to hers and intertwined their fingers. "Just don't forget, you asked for it," he said.

Hermione squealed with delight beside Tonks. Everyone started laughing as Tonks' hair turned back to it's vividly bright pink color.

"Well I think that is enough for one meeting," Mr. Weasley said. "I think it's about time for all of us to head up to bed."

The group stood up from the table stretching and groaning. Everyone was very tired after having sat in a room for a good two hours. Mrs. Weasley was first to reach the kitchen door and pulled it open only to have a shocked looking Ginny fall on top of her.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, "Didn't I tell you that the next time I caught you listening to our meetings that there would be severe consequences?"

"But Mum!" Ginny argued, "I feel so left out just sitting up in my room by myself! I want to join the Order!"

"Absolutely not! You are NOT of age yet young lady. Now march straight up to bed. Hermione, you go too. I'm sure she'd love to hear about Tonks." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said afraid she was going to be yelled at.

As they reached their room, Ginny shut the door and immediately turned to Hermione. "Okay now tell me everything that happened!" she said excitedly.

The door cracked open and Mrs. Weasley's head peaked in. "No Ginny. You are not to hear about everything that happened. Hermione may tell you the news we heard and that is it."

"Yes ma'am," Ginny sighed as she turned to Hermione to hear the details of the most recent Order of the Phoenix meeting.

**A/N: it's only the first chapter, and it's not very long. The next one should be up soon! This is kind of a partner story. So let me know what you think!!**


	2. Tell Me Or I

**Disclaimer:My partner and I do not own any characters associated with the amazing world of Harry Potter and his dear friends...sadly**

**A/N: Alright this is my partner's chapter. She had birthday stuff going on otherwise it probably would've been up the same day as mine. ANYWHO, enjoyyy**

"OK. Spill." said Ginny excitedly.

"Oh, it was just Bill telling us that him and Fleur are getting married--"

"WHAT?!"

"--and that everyone in the Order is invited. Well, goodnight Ginny." Hermione went to get off the bed but Ginny grabbed her arm and yanked her back onto the bed.

"What about Tonks? What happened? Was it good? Did she cry? Hit someone? TELL ME!" Ginny was talking so fast that Hermione didn't even have time to respond to any of the questions being thrown at her.

"Are you sure you want to know? I mean...it's really not the interesting..." Hermione said, teasing her.

Ginny pulled out her wand. "Tell me or I'll hex you." she threatened.

"You can't. You're underage." Hermione retorted simply.

"Fine but I can still punch you."

"OK OK. No need to get violent." Hermione began examining her nails as if what she was saying was of no importance. "Tonks and Remus are just finally together."

"I KNEW IT! YES!!"

Ginny and Hermione spent the rest of the night giggling about Tonks and Remus' relationship, arguing over who would be Maid of Honor and contemplating sadly whether their kids would be werewolves or not.

* * *

Downstairs, Order members were saying their goodbyes and leaving Grimmauld Place, while congratulating the new couple.

"Moony, you feel up to a drink?" Sirius asked, clapping Remus on the shoulder.

"No, I'm just gonna go home and sleep. I'm sure I'll have good dreams tonight." Remus replied while smiling shyly at Tonks who was gripping his hand like her life depended on it. She didn't want to let him go, ever.

"Aw, gross mate. She's my cousin..." Sirius sounded disgusted but it was obvious that he was happy for his best friend. "I'll see you later then."

"Yea, bye Padfoot!" Remus called to Sirius who was already bounding up the stairs.

Remus and Tonks started walking outside together to Apparate home.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, love?" Remus asked the bubble gum-pink haired woman in front of him.

"Of course!" she said back giddily.

Remus looked at her nervously and she stepped closer to him. He raised his hand to her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb, keeping his other hand stilled clutched with hers. Tonks raised her free hand and put it on his forearm to hold his arm in place...what he was doing made her heart swell because of how gentle he seemed to be with her. Remus glanced down at her lips and Tonks realized that he wasn't going to make the first move. So she pushed up on her toes and pressed her lips to his.

It was definitely the best 'first-kiss' either of them has ever had. They seemed to sense what the other wanted. They moved their lips slowly and passionately, savoring every second. Remus slowly pulled away and set his forehead to hers and whispered,

"I love you."

"I love you too, Remus."

Remus let go of her reluctantly and turned on the spot to Apparate, not feeling a slight tug on the back of his robes.

* * *

There was a loud POP! and Remus was in front of his house, not noticing a sneaky Tonks behind him. His house was just as shabby as he was. It looked weathered and worn out but not terrible. Tonks could tell it was a muggle house because it had a mailbox in the front yard covered in spider webs caused by not being used. It was only one story and it had a basement where Remus would go for his monthly transformations.

Remus began to walk forward and Tonks cleared her throat. Remus spun around quickly, startled.

"Expecto Patronads! wha...Tonks? What are you doing here?"

Tonks giggled. "I didn't feel like going home yet and I didn't think you would mind."

"I've never invited a girl here before..."

"That's fine. You didn't actually invite me, did you?" she smiled cheekily at him. "Are we going in or not?"

"Um...i guess..." Remus turned around and nervously led her into his house.

**A/N: Hope you liked it :D I guess this is somewhat of a cliff...waiting to see what happens with them in his house. Haha. I, of course, already know because the next chapter to write is mine; review and i'll get my chapter up in no time.**


	3. I'm Ready For Anything

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING DEALING WITH HARRY POTTER. Besides all of my items in my room that are HP, and of course this plot. But even it I do not own completely.  
**

The two walked into the shabby looking muggle house that was owned by Remus. He held the door open for Tonks, who was a few paces behind him.

"M-M-Make yourself at home Tonks," Lupin said nervously. He closed the door behind him and stood awkwardly in front of Tonks.

"Well show me around, and I'll be able to 'make myself at home.'" Tonks teased Lupin smiling.

"There's not that much to see," Lupin explained. "It's a small house that was perfect for me, and I could afford it..." he trailed off seeming to be uncomfortable. He started walking down the short hallway and motioned for Tonks to follow him.

_'It is quite a cute house,' _Tonks thought. _'Could do with a little fixing up though. Which shouldn't be a problem.'_ She was led into a small room, which she assumed was the living room. It had pink walls, that almost seemed to be faded in old age. The furniture, she noticed, seemed nice enough, and looked very comfortable. On the opposite wall, there was a gigantic fireplace. The mantle around it was a deep mahogany, and there was a dark blue rug in front of it.

"Wow Remus," Tonks said, "The fireplace is gorgeous."

Lupin chuckled. "It was one of the major selling points, I think." He walked over to the couch and sat down on the edge of it looking over at Tonks. He patted the spot next to him and smiled up at her.

Tonks hesitantly walked over the sit next to her...boyfriend? Wait, was he her boyfriend? They had kissed, and proclaimed their love for one another in front of most of the Order. Maybe she should ask him..?

"Uhm, Remus..?" Tonks began.

"Yes love?"

"What are we? I mean, are we...a couple? Or...no?" she asked.

"Well, I believe we are." Lupin started. "We did just admit that we loved each other in front of our friends and family"

Tonks could not contain her joy at the words he had said. She smiled hugely and hugged him. The hug ended, and the couple sat awkwardly on the couch. Tonks was still looking around the living room, trying to figure out how she could spruce it up. _'The walls would look amazing if they were a light brown color,' _she thought. _'Yes, a tan would look great with the rug and fireplace.'_

"Would you like something to drink Tonks?" Lupin asked startling her out of her thoughts.

"No thanks. I'm fine," Tonks smiled.

"Oh okay," Lupin said unsure of what to do now. The silence was getting to him. His mind was racing with thoughts of the possible things that could happen to Tonks because she was with him, and he did not like it. "Tonks..?" Lupin turned to Tonks to voice some of his worries. His words as well as his thoughts were cut off by the softest lips being pressed on to his.

Lupin slowly started to respond back after the shock had worn off. He felt Tonks slide her tongue across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He parted his lips, and groaned when his tongue finally met hers.

Tonks chuckled and gently pushed Lupin back on the couch. Without breaking the kiss, she climbed on top of him and started to kiss him more roughly. She broke away from his lips and she trailed kissed up his jaw. He hadn't shaved in a day or so, and she loved how the stubble forming on his face felt on her lips. She lowered her mouth on to his neck and heard him groan as she sucked on the sensitive patch of skin behind his ear.

Although it may not seem at though Lupin was a man that liked to be in control, he actually did very much. The way that Tonks was kissing his neck was driving him insane, but he wanted to be on top of HER driving HER crazy. He slowly sat up and pulled Tonks so she was sitting in his lap.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked huskily.

"No, of course not!" he answered quickly. "What you were doing felt amazing, but I want to be in control right now."

He stood from the couch still holding her in his arms. He gently laid her out across the dark blue rug in front of his fireplace. He stood above her, enjoying the sight of seeing the love of his life waiting for his touch. He pulled out his wand and muttered "Incendio." Flames immediately jumped up in the fireplace.

"Oh Remus, it's gorgeous." Tonks sighed.

"You're gorgeous my dear." Lupin replied with a smile. Although it was very cliché, Tonks found it to be the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her.

Lupin lowered himself onto the floor beside Tonks.

"I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for..." Lupin said hesitantly.

"I'm ready for anything with you," Tonks breathed.

Lupin moved closer to Tonks. The anticipation was killing her and she grabbed his arms and pulled him on top of her.

"Whoa, a little eager are you?" Lupin asked. He chuckled as she nodded her head and pulled his face down to hers.

They shared a passionate kiss, and only broke apart when the need for oxygen became apparent. Lupin slowly began unbuttoning Tonks' shirt as he was kissing down her neck. He lingered at her collarbone, grazing his teeth against the bone.

Tonks gasped as she felt his teeth touch her bone. "R-Remus," she panted, "bite me. Bite me hard."

Lupin's head jerked up, and his hands ceased their work on Tonks' shirt.

"What!?" he growled. "I will not bite you!"

"No!" Tonks started. "I-I meant..."

"Son-of-a-banshee! I knew this was too good to be true. I won't bite you Tonks. You will not be turned into what I-" his ranting was cut off by Tonks' lips against his.

"I didn't mean it like that Remus, but I'm sorry. I should have realized you would take it that way."

"You didn't...you only meant...you don't want to be...like me?" Lupin asked. Clearly 'werewolf' was a word he didn't like saying.

"No, I just...got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry," Tonks said ashamed of herself.

"It's okay," Lupin said trying to calm himself down.

"Maybe I should go," Tonks said.

"No, No!" Lupin said. "Stay! We'll have some tea!"

"No it's late. I need to get home."

The couple stood from the floor. Tonks buttoned up her shirt.

"We'll have lunch tomorrow okay? Around noon at the Leaky Cauldron?" Tonks offered.

"Okay sounds fantastic," Lupin said.

Tonks kissed him one last time, savoring his taste on her lips.

"Today has been the greatest day of my life, and I have you to thank for that. I love you," she breathed.

"I love you as well," Lupin replied.

With a soft POP! Tonks had turned and disappeared into thin air.

**A/N:See? All it took was one little review from someone (thank youuu), and I updated already. It would've been up way earlier, but I had to work, which sucked. BUT enough about me, what about the story?  
Also, my partner and I WILL be making references to Harry Potter Puppet Pals throughout this because we love them! But we don't own them either..maybe this should to in the disclaimer..OH WELL!! ENJOY**


	4. BlastEnded Skank

**Disclaimer: Sadly, we own nothing in the world of Harry Potter. Oh how I wish I did though. ANYWAYS, enjoy chappie four :D**

Remus sighed and walked past the spot where Tonks Disapparated from...he smiled slightly as he could still smell her sweet perfume.

* * *

The next day, Tonks stood in her bedroom wondering what she was going to wear and how she was going to look when she met Remus. It was just lunch...why was it so difficult? It was their first date, that's why. _'What would Remus like?' _she thought. '_He's so simple...I don't want to over do it.'_

She decided on a pair of tan Bermuda shorts and a light blue, button-up shirt with quarter length sleeves. It was an outfit her mother bought her. She figured Remus would love it.

As far as her appearance went, she had no idea. She loved her pink hair but wasn't sure if Remus did. She changed it to a shoulder length chestnut brown and thought it would be perfect.

She grabbed her robe and Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron

When Remus walked into the Leaky Cauldron, he didn't see Tonks yet so he found a booth and waited. He looked around. There was Tom behind the counter, wizards wearing navy blue robes sitting at the bar and a pretty brunette sitting at a table looking around. He decided to go ahead and get two butterbeers when--

"Remus! Over here!"

Remus looked over his shoulder and the brunette was smiling and waving him over. With a jolt he realized it was Tonks.

"Tonks! I didn't recognize you," he told her as he reached the table and sat down.

"I tried a new color, do you like it?"

"The pink was more..._you._"

"Oh, thank Merlin!" She was relieved as she shook head and it turned bright pink again.

Remus smiled. "Much better. Should I get us some drinks?"

Tonks nodded and Remus left the table. She watched him leave and when he reached the bar, a girl with long jet black hair walked in and eyed him hungrily. She was wearing a tight black skirt that was about two inches above the middle of her thigh and a tight blood red tank top. Tonks watched as the girl walked up to Remus and set her hand on his shoulder and said to Tom, "We'll need a room with a BIG bed."

Remus looked at her, repulsed. "No thanks, I'm with someone."

This comment did not make the slut happy. She wasn't used to being rejected.

"I think I heard you wrong...can you repeat that?" she said, smirking seductively.

"I said, I'm with someone." Remus pointed over to Tonks who had risen from her seat and was walking over to them.

"Hey Remus." she said sweetly as she reached him and kissed him on the cheek.

The revealing girl just glared at her and said with gritted teeth, "Back...off."

Tonks' sweet act was gone and her hair changed to jet black as she pushed Remus back and got in the girls face.

"No, you back off! It took me forever to get him to realize he loved me and I'm not gonna let some blast-ended SKANK ruin that! Now, run away before I pull out my wand and make you." Her eyes flashed from baby blue to black and scared the girl into scrambling out of the bar.

"Um...Tonks?"

"Yes Remus?" She turned to face him and her hair and eyes were back to normal.

"That was a little scary...but amazing! And, you didn't pick out that outfit." He had just noticed her ensemble and knew for a fact that she would never want to wear it.

"Well, I thought maybe you would like it." She was blushing and Remus thought it was adorable.

"I love you the way you are. I never want you to change."

She smiled broadly up at him and asked,

"Can we go to my apartment so I can change clothes, please? These shorts are killing me."

Remus nodded and Tonks grabbed his hand, turned and her and Remus disappeared.

* * *

Tonks' bedroom was definitely a reflection of her. The walls were a light blue and her bed was gigantic. It had maroon curtains, a large fluffy comforter and about 10 pillows, all different colors. She had a big closet on the wall opposite the door and to the left of the closet was a door leading to her bathroom. On the other side of the closet was a big armchair. Nothing in her room seemed to match...Remus loved it.

"I'll just be a minute." Tonks said as she took off her robe.

Remus was looking around her room. "That's fine. Take as long as you need, love."

He glanced at her and his breath caught in his throat. Tonks was facing her closet wearing only black boy shorts and a lacy black bra. She had an amazing body. She was perfectly tan and every part of her body was toned. Remus had a distinct feeling that she might have modified it but he could care less. It was great to stare at.

"So...um...what do you want to do when we lea-" _Oh, God..._ he thought. Tonks had just stretched up to pull a hanger off of the rack but still couldn't reach it. Remus smirked and pulled off his robe. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her front to where his fingers were pressed to her abs. His front was pushed up against her butt as he reached up and grabbed the hanger for her.

He set the garment on the arm chair and pulled Tonks' hair away from her neck and began to kiss the newly exposed skin. Tonks gasped as she placed her hand on his head to hold it in place. Remus moved his hand up to grab her breast, but Tonks grabbed it and spun herself around to kiss Remus with all the passion she had. She pulled his shirt up over his head and Remus grabbed her thighs and picked her up, carrying her to an empty wall and slamming her against it.

Very skillfully, Tonks reached down (still kissing Remus) and undid his pants and pushed them down with her feet. She jumped down and started to walk over to her bed seductively swaying her hips as she went. Remus was trying to take off his shoes and pants while following Tonks. He was hopping on one foot and BAM! He had tripped and fell over. He used this opportunity to slide his pants off. He finally reached Tonks who was giggling at him.

"Are you OK?"

"I will be." he replied huskily.

He pushed her back onto the bed and laid in between her legs. She arched her back against him and he quickly undid her bra. He began kissing her chest, Tonks' hands pulling lightly at his hair. Remus stopped suddenly and went over to his pants. Tonks was about to ask what was wrong when he took off his boxers and grabbed his wand.

He went back over to her and muttered a contraceptive spell. He kissed her lightly on the lips and started kissing her all the way down to the waistband of her panties. He hooked one side with his thumb and grabbed the other with his teeth and pulled them off slowly. He tossed them to the side and repositioned himself over her. They looked each other in the eye.

"Say it." Tonks said breathlessly.

"I thought you hated it." Remus replied, a little confused.

"Not when you say it."

Remus smirked.

"Nymphadora." And he pushed into her.

**A/N: Kindof a teaser. We might actually get into the dirty parts in other chapters, but for now, we're waiting. Some breaks didn't show up and i'm terribly sorry about that. I did all I could! The next chappie is mine, and i have yet to figure out what i'm going to write about. But i'll start it as soon as i post this :D REVIEW PLEASE!? and thank you. Because honestly, i have no idea if anyone is enjoying this story or not...**


	5. Was it like a baby?

**Disclaimer: Nothing in the amazing, and magical world of HP belongs to me. Though I wish it all did.**

Tonks awoke the next morning,and couldn't remember why she was so happy. The sun was just rising and a patch of white light was thrown across her bed and the floor. She rolled over and almost screamed. It was then that she realized why last night had made her so happy: Remus John Lupin was lying next to her with no shirt on.

He looked so adorable while he was sleeping. He was laying on his back, and the covers just barely covered his waist. Tonks laid her head on his bare chest and listened to his steady heart beat. _'I could wake up like this every morning for the rest of my life, and never be disappointed,'_ she thought. Lupin's mouth was slightly open, and she could feel his warm breath on the top of her head. She was so very comfortable.

Tonks quietly slipped out of her bed and tiptoed to the bathroom. She closed the door, wincing as it creaked slightly. Turning to the sink, she looked at her disheveled reflection in the mirror. Her hair was ruffled from the night before. She had put on Remus' shirt to sleep in last night, and it was slightly wrinkled. She ran her hand through her hair. _'He said he likes how I always look, but will he like how I look in the morning?' _she thought nervously. _'I guess there's only one way to find out..' _

She pulled her toothbrush out of it's drawer and quickly brushed her teeth. He could see her first thing in the morning all he wanted, but she didn't want him to smell her morning breath, not just yet at least. She glanced at her reflection one more time before leaving the bathroom.

As she reached her bed, she smiled at the sight before her. Remus had thrown the covers completely off of himself, and he was laying, butt naked on her bed. Tonks eased herself onto her bed, and crawled towards her love.

She placed her legs on either side of his waist, and leaned over to gently kiss him. After receiving no response from him, she decided to kiss him again. She placed another kiss upon his lips, and slowly slipped her tongue into his open mouth. She smiled slightly as she felt him start to respond. She stopped kissing him and sat up.

Lupin groaned and opened his left eye slightly to look at her. "Good morning," he mumbled.

Tonks giggled. "Good morning sleepy head," she replied.

"For some reason, I don't think you wake up in the morning with minty-fresh breath Tonks." Lupin said, licking his lips.

"Well maybe I do," Tonks said laughing. "But you're right though. I just hate morning breath."

"You had no problem kissing me after I just woke up," Lupin said. "Actually, I hadn't even woken up yet."

"I should have been more clear then," Tonks said slyly. "I don't like MY morning breath."

Lupin chuckled. "OK then, what's on our agenda for today?"

Tonks looked thoughtful for a few minutes before responding, "How about we go make some breakfast, and then we can go window-shopping in Diagon Alley?"

"As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy," Lupin answered with a smile.

Tonks climbed from her position on Remus, and stood beside the bed. Remus stretched and sat up. He glanced down as his exposed body and blushed.

"Could you..uhm...hand me my boxers please honey?" he asked Tonks shyly.

"Aw but I like what you're wearing now," Tonks said seductively.

"But I'm not..wearing..." and then he caught on to what she was saying. Lupin grinned, almost evilly. "You didn't have enough of me last night?" he questioned Tonks.

"Baby, I could never have enough of you," Tonks said huskily.

"Well you can have me any time you want," Lupin said. "Even right this second."

Tonks shifted all of her weight onto her right leg, and put her hand on her hip. "Well my love, I might just take you up on that." Tonks said, with a hint of lust in her voice. "BUT! Right now I'm starving. Can we please go make breakfast? I'll make it up to you later!" she said quickly.

Lupin almost looked disappointed. He recovered though, and jumped up from the bed. "OK but you owe me BIG time. Getting me all excited just to shoot me down."

Tonks walked over to the spot where most of Lupin's belongings were piled on the floor. She bent over to grab his boxers, and heard a sharp intake of breath from behind her, and a low moan. She slowly stood up, and turned to face Lupin. His expression was almost pained, and his eyes were glazed over. He was staring at her body with a look that clearly said he wanted to take her right then and there.

"Remus, snap out of it," Tonks said. She really was starving and did not want to get distracted when she was so close to having food.

Lupin's head jerked up to look at her. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was hanging open. "I'm sorry, but you are the sexiest bloody thing I have ever seen."

Tonks blushed and walked over to Lupin and kissed him lightly on the lips. She snaked her arms around his waste and cupped his butt in her hands. Lupin gasped slightly and looked down at Tonks with wide eyes.

"Put these on," she said handing him is boxers, "and meet me in the kitchen." She walked out of the room, and down the hall towards her kitchen.

Lupin shook his head, and pulled his boxers on. He headed down the hall after Tonks.

* * *

Over breakfast, the couple had discussed what they were going to be doing that day, and had decided on visiting the members of the Order that stayed at Grimmauld Place before heading to Diagon Alley.

After eating, they went to Tonks' room to shower and get dressed for the day ahead. It took them quite a long time to get completely ready because they each kept getting distracted by their lover's body. Finally, they were ready to Apparate to the house of Black, and with a loud POP! the two had turned and vanished.

* * *

Upon arriving at the house, both Tonks and Lupin had noticed that the house was in a frenzy.

It appeared that Mundungus Fletcher was trying to convince Mrs. Weasley in to allowing him to stash stolen goods inside the house...again.

"Absolutely not!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "We are not going to go through this again!"

Mundungus opened his mouth to argue back, but Lupin interjected quickly, sensing the danger.

"She's right Dung," he said. "We're having to hide this house because of enough things. We don't need anymore illegal activities going on here."

Mundungus looked disappointed as he turned to walk out the door realizing that arguing was useless now.

"Thank you, Remus." Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I would never have gotten him out of here by myself."

"It's no problem Molly," Lupin smiled. "I'm always up for stopping an argument."

Mrs. Weasley smiled gratefully up at him and looked over at Tonks. "Hello dear," she said smiling.

"Hello Molly," Tonks said brightly. "How're you doing this morning?"

"I'm fine. Just a little flustered." Mrs. Weasley answered. "Would you two care to join me for a cup of tea in the kitchen?" she offered.

"Yes that sounds lovely Molly," Lupin accepted her offer with a smile. He turned towards Tonks expecting her to accept Mrs. Weasley's offer as well.

"Actually, I was wanting to speak with Hermione and Ginny really quick if you don't mind," Tonks said to them.

"No that's fine Tonks," Lupin said smiling at her. "Go have your girl time."

Tonks pecked Lupin on the cheek and turned to walk up the stairs to find the two younger girls. Almost at once, Tonks ran into the umbrella stand in the hallway. It fell over with an earth shattering crash.

"Unicorn turds Tonks!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Immediately, the old portrait of Mrs. Black started screeching--

"Filthy blood traitors! Disgracing my family name and befouling my ho-" her words were cut off by an angry Mrs. Weasley ripping the curtains shut on her picture.

"Annoying wench. I wish I could tear down that picture." She said angrily.

"I'm so sorry Molly," Tonks said shakily. "I just can't seem to remember that's there."

"Not to worry dear. Ginny and Hermione should be up with the boys playing some sort of game." Mrs. Weasley replied.

Tonks thanked her and headed up the stairs, carefully avoiding the umbrella stand that now lay on the floor in the hallway. She reached Harry and Ron's room, and knocked timidly on the door. It opened to reveal Ginny standing in front of her with a questioning look on her face. At once, her face turned to excitement at the sight of Tonks standing in the doorway before her.

"Tonks!!" she squealed in delight.

There were excited yells behind Ginny, and the door was opened wider, and Tonks could see Harry and Ron playing Wizards Chess on one of the beds, and Hermione was sitting on the bed opposite from them watching the game.

"Hello everyone," Tonks grinned. "I was wondering if I could have a quick word with Hermione and Ginny..?"

"Sure!" Ginny said eagerly.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement and stood from the bed. She walked over to the door where Ginny and Tonks stood. "What would you like to talk about?" she asked.

"Uhm..actually..." Tonks began, "I kind of wanted to talk in a more private place, please?"

"OK, we can go into mine and Ginny's room." Hermione said.

Hermione walked past Tonks and Ginny, and led the way to their room. She opened the door and sat on her bed looking up at Tonks expectantly. Ginny sat beside Hermione and looked up at Tonks as well.

Tonks sighed and sat on the bed facing Ginny and Hermione. "So girls...you both know that Remus and I are officially together right?" she began.

Hermione and Ginny both nodded their heads to answer her question.

"Well..." Tonks began unsure of how to tell them what she wanted to. "He and I...well..."

"Yes?" Hermione urged her to continue.

"Yesterday, we went for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, and this Blast-Ended Skank showed up and tried to get him to go to bed with her," she explained.

"What!?" Ginny and Hermione both exclaimed.

"Yes, but I got her to back off," she told them. "Anyways, we left right after that and headed back to my place, and girls..it was amazing. I was, of course, enticing him, but i didn't think it would work so well. Before I knew it, he had me slammed up against a wall, and we were kissing like crazy.." At this point, Tonks had gotten a little excited with the memories of the night before and had to calm herself down.

She looked back over to the teenage girls who were looking at her with looks that clearly were telling her to continue.

"Well needless to say, we were soon on the bed, and he was on top of me. He started kissing down my neck and moved even lower to my uhm...he was kissing my..." Tonks hesitated unsure of how to explain the events that had happened.

"Was it like a baby?" Hermione interrupted impatiently.

"Yes you're quite right Hermione dear. It was very much like a baby," Tonks said with a slight blush, but she was quite glad the younger girl had understood what she meant without her having to explain it all.

"He started going further and further down, and he started licking my belly button and at first, it felt really weird and sort of tickled, but pretty soon it started to feel so good. But he moved even lower to my...well you know..my..." and she pointed to her vertical bacon sandwich.

Ginny looked at Tonks very seriously and asked "Was it wet?"

She seemed honestly curious, but Tonks could still not hold in her laughter at the words the girl had said. She burst out laughing at the exact same time that Hermione did.

Ginny gave both girls dirty looks and said "I just asked a simple question. Did we all laugh when Hermione asked if it 'was like a baby'? No, you just answered her question right away. But when I ask a question I get made fun of."

Tonks stopped laughing long enough to say "Ginny, dear, we're not laughing at you, just the question you asked. You have to admit, it is quite hilarious." With that, she burst into hysterical laughter again.

"'Was it wet?' That's got to be the funniest thing ever Gin." Hermione said through her laughter. "You asked so seriously, too. I don't know how you did that."

"I-I-I was completely serious!" Ginny said fuming. "I want to know!"

This only made Tonks and Hermione laugh even harder. Ginny stood to leave the room, but then burst out laughing as well and fell onto of the bed she had been sitting on with Hermione.

The three girls continued laughing until they were all crying, and could not breathe anymore.

"You two are my best friends, you know?" Tonks said very seriously once they had all calmed down. "I don't care about the age difference. I can really talk to the both of you about absolutely anything."

"Aw Tonks," Hermione said grinning hugely.

"You're our best friend, too Nymphadora!" Ginny said with a wicked grin.

"Never call me that, best friends or not," Tonks said looking angry, but her scowl soon turned into a grin, and she winked and opened her arms wide to the younger girls.

Both girls rushed to Tonks' open arms and embraced her like she was their sister. Ginny and Hermione were still eager to hear more about Tonks' day/night with Lupin, so they transferred back to the bed across from her and immediately began questioning her.

"So...what does he look like naked?" Ginny asked.

Tonks gaped at her. "I am NOT answering that!" And with that she went to walk out the door. Hermione and Ginny wouldn't have that. With a big "OUCH" from Tonks, she was tackled to the floor in a sea of brown and red hair.

Hermione held her hands down and Ginny sat on her stomach.

"Tell us," they said in unison.

Tonks looked at them wide-eyed with a trace of a smile on her face.

"I will if you get off me!"

They trusted Tonks enough to let her up, but they teased her anyway. "Make an Unbreakable Vow with us and we'll let you up." Ginny said.

"I'm not going to do any such thing!" Tonks shrieked.

"OK, we won't let you up then," Hermione said very seriously, not loosening her grip on Tonks' hands.

Tonks struggled against the girls hold on her and sighed defeated. "Alright, I'll do it."

Ginny and Hermione smiled to one another and started laughing.

"We were only joking," Hermione said smiling down at Tonks.

"I thought so," Tonks said grinning. "Now please get off of me."

The girls let her go and helped Tonks up. They all sat on Hermione's bed and Tonks began to explain her lovers hotness.

"Oh Merlin, you should see him! He's not very tan but I don't think he would look right dark, ya know? And he has this nice, hard chest and this cute tight little butt and--ohhh i could lick butterbeer off his abs mmm..." She trailed off looking dreamy.

"Uhm...Tonks?" said Hermione, waving her hand in Tonks' face.

"Uh what? Oh...sorry..." she grinned sheepishly.

"I think we should go back to Harry and Ron's room before she starts masturbating," Ginny suggested, giggling.

"Hey!" was the last thing Tonks said before she was pushed out of the door by Ginny and Hermione.

**A/N: This chapter was the first one I wrote off the top of my head. Honestly, I just started typing. All the other chapters, I had ideas for them when I wrote them but this one, I had nothing. My partner had to help me with the ending, too. Anywho, I hope you all like it. Review please? I'd love to know what's going on in the minds of our readers. Thank youu.**


	6. Pop Your Cork

**Disclaimer: My partner and I do not own anything dealing with the magical world of Harry Potter, except for this plot :D**

* * *

Remus followed Molly into the kitchen and smiled when he saw Sirius already sitting at the table.

"Good morning Padfoot," said Remus. He took a seat next to his old friend and after mumbling a thank you to Molly, began to sip his tea happily.

"Hey Moony." Sirius glanced up at Remus and went back to reading his Daily Prophet. Suddenly his head snapped back up and he stared at Remus as if just realizing he was there. "Voldemort's Nipple, you guys had sex didn't you?!"

"Keep your voice down...and yes. We did." Remus had a huge grin on his scarred yet handsome face. "How could you tell?"

"Um..." Sirius sounded as though it was obvious. "One, I haven't seen you this happy in...well ever. Two, I can smell her on you."

"You can smell her?!" cried Remus.

"It's a dog thing," said Sirius with a wave of his hand. "Back to you. How was it?" He looked like a little kid getting told a bed time story.

"I thought you didn't want to know about stuff like that," teased Remus.

"Oh shut up and tell me."

"That's a little contra-"

"Remus..." Sirius sounded very threatening.

"OK OK... Bloody hell Sirius, she's amazing. I've never had anyone like her. She's so perfect. She knew exactly how to make me..." he trailed off trying to find the right word.

"Climax?" offered Sirius.

"Yes! Exactly. She does-"

"Ejaculate?"

"Um, sure."

"Blast off? Pop your cork-"

"Yes Sirius! Shut up!"

But Sirius was on a roll.

"Rock your world? Jizz? Skeet-Skeet?"

"Sirius, shut up!" Remus choked out, laughing.

"An explosive discharge of neuromuscular tensions at the height of sexual arousal that is usually accompanied by the ejaculation of semen in the male and by vaginal contractions in the female?"

By this time, Remus was crying from laughing so hard. But his laughter ended when he heard a very loud "hem-hem." Remus and Sirius looked over to the kitchen door to see Harry and Ron, both wearing amused smirks.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Harry as he and Ron sat down at the table.

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it Harry?" Ron answered for the pair of best friends opposite him and Harry. The redhead and The Boy Who Lived glanced at each other and then faced Lupin and said in unison,

"Tonks."

Remus just sat there staring with his mouth a little open while Sirius asked "Why do you think we're talking about her?"

"Oh it has absolutely nothing to do with Tonks bursting into our room and having to talk _privately_ to Hermione and Ginny," replied Ron, sarcastically.

"Or to do with these," finished Harry. He and Ron both held up an extendable ear.

"Remind me to kill Fred and George," Remus muttered to Sirius.

Suddenly, there was a loud POP! and Tonks, Hermione and Ginny appeared in the kitchen.

"Hey guys. What'cha up to?" asked Tonks while she went to stand behind Remus.

"Nothing," all the guys answered innocently.

"OK then...Ready to go to Diagon Alley, Remus?"

"Yea. I'll see you guys later."

Everyone chorused their good-byes and with that Tonks and Remus Disapparated to Diagon Alley.

* * *

When they arrived, they decided to just walk up and down the streets enjoying each others company.

They were so engrossed with their conversation that Tonks tripped on a bucket filled with black beetle eyes on display outside of the Apothecary.

"Leprechaun taint!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Excuse me!?" said an angry, yet squeaky voice. Remus and Tonks looked down and saw a leprechaun.

"Oh..um...I'm sorry," Tonks apologized, blushing immensely. Remus rushed her away, trying not to laugh.

Fifteen minutes later, they forgot all about the grumpy leprechaun and back to discussing themselves.

"So what house were you in at Hogwarts?" Remus asked Tonks.

"Hufflepuff. Half of those gray hairs on Professor Sprout's head are most likely from me," Tonks replied proudly. "You were a Gryffindor, weren't you?"

"Yes I was. I miss Hogwarts. Best time of my life...u-until I met you of course," he added hastily.

"You miss James and Lily a lot?"

"Everyday. There's always something that reminds me of them. Having Sirius back makes it a little easier, he feels the same as me if not worse. He still blames himself, you know? And Harry's amazing...but it's not the same as having them back." Remus was looking down at his hand that was intertwined with Tonks'. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He was about to say something else when he accidentally ran into a frumpy, toad of a woman.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Here let me help you." Remus reached down to help the woman with her packages when she said coldly,

"Don't touch me, you filthy werewolf!" She grabbed her things and pushed past the couple.

"What a bit-" Tonks started but Remus had cut her off.

"It's alright. I'm used to it," he tried to smile at her but she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Come on. It's getting too crowded here."

Remus grabbed her hand again and they Apparated to Tonks' apartment.

* * *

They sat down on Tonks' couch and were quiet for a few minutes.

"Remus...I'm really sorry about what Umbridge said in Diagon Alley. She hates all half-breeds...she's just too closed-minded to see what a great person one can be." Tonks finished saying that by making Remus look her in the eyes and giving him a soft, sweet kiss.

Remus sighed contently with his eyes closed. He rested his forehead on hers and whispered,

"I love you, Dora."

She smirked and said "I love you too. And you're MY werewolf."

"Are you sure you want me to be? The way Umbridge treated me...that's almost everywhere I go."

Tonks pulled away so she could look him in the eyes.

"Yes I'm sure. I've wanted you ever since we took Harry from those awful muggles."

Remus pushed his lips onto hers and they shared a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart he whispered into her lips,

"You're so perfect."

Tonks just smiled and laid down on her couch and pulled Remus on top of her, his head resting on her breast. They laid together in silence, Tonks thinking.

She loved Remus and there was no denying it. She hated seeing him ridiculed like he was in Diagon Alley. He didn't deserve that. Remus is the best person she had ever met, yet he was treated like he was an animal. He was only an animal one night a month, and he locked himself up in his basement so it's not like he's a threat to anyone. Tonks hated the thought of him having to go through this alone.

"Um, Remus," she said tentatively.

"Yes love?" He sat up and moved closer to her face, putting his hands in her pink hair.

What she said next was barely a whisper.

"I want you to bite me."

Remus smirked and said huskily,

"Only if you say so, Nymphadora."

He began nibbling at her neck and ear. Tonks have to force herself to stay focused.

"Remus...ohhh-no. Remus stop," she gasped out.

"What is it?" his eyes were full of lust.

"That's not what I meant."

Remus looked confused for a few seconds and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Worse than Lily and James' death. Worse than when Sirius was sent to Azkaban. Worse than when he found out Dumbledore was gay.

Tonks wanted Remus to make her a werewolf.

* * *

**1.A/N: Hi! This is LoveMica's partner, RedHeadsLovePotters. i decided to leave the author's note this chapter. I think I'll start doing the A/N's for the ones I write. Well, this time I wasn't actually sure how I was going to do all the things we planned, but i think it turned out good. Leave reviews please! they make us happy**.

**2.A/N: So this next chappie is mine of course :D i already have somewhat of an idea of what i'm going to write about. Like my partner said, reviews make us happy and they make us want to update faster. The next chappie might have to wait til Thursday because i work tomorrow. But maybe i can write it tonight and upload it tomorrow. We'll see. Anyways, thanks so much for reading!**


	7. True Friendship

**Disclaimer: RedHeadsLovePotters and I are not rich. We live in America, not England; therefore, we are not JKR, and we do not own Harry Potter, though I wish we did.**

* * *

Remus stared at Tonks in shock.

"What?!" he asked.

"I want you to...turn me into a...I want to be like you," she said firmly.

Remus jumped off of her and started pacing in front of the couch. Tonks sat up and looked at him fearfully.

"I don't want you to have to be alone anymore! This way I can always be with you!" she cried, pleading with him.

He stopped pacing and stared at her, not believing what she was saying.

"How can you...why would someone ever...DAMNIT! Everything was going so well! Why did you have to go and _ruin it?!_" When Remus said 'ruin it' he kicked the coffee table, breaking it in half.

"HEY! Don't take it out on _my _furniture! It's me you're mad at! Even though I don't see why!" Tonks yelled as she stood from the couch. She was highly upset that he went as far as to break her possessions.

"Well, I can't really hit you can I?!" Remus turned and looked her in the eye. Tonks took a step back. She had never seen him this mad before. It seemed as if the wolf inside was coming out for a sneak peek.

"By all means, hit me Remus. If that's really what you want to do right now. Come on. Hit me." Tonks said egging Remus on. She didn't honestly believe he would act on his anger.

Remus whipped out his wand and pointed it at her chest. Tonks' mouth fell open in shock, and she fumbled to grab her own wand for a second, but then, remembering her training as an Auror, she had her wand raised before Remus could blink.

Remus glared at Tonks, and stormed past her to the doorway. He wrenched open the door, and stepped out onto the mat laid out in front of the door. Without a backwards glance at Tonks, he slammed the door shut.

Tonks took a second to gather her bearings, and ran to the door after him. She pulled it open to find Remus still standing in the hallway, and it seemed as if he was contemplating his next move. Tonks hesitantly stepped towards him.

"Remus, I don't see what the problem i-" Tonks began in a small voice before she was cut off by Remus.

"You don't see what the problem is?!" Remus yelled. "Merlin Tonks! You're asking me to curse you for the rest of your life. I will not do that to anyone. I'm scum to so many witches and wizards because of this...this..." he struggled to find the right word to explain his condition that he found to be so unbearable.

"Don't! You are nothing even remotely CLOSE to scum, and anyone who thinks you are...well...they just don't matter do they?" Tonks said simply.

"But they do Tonks. Especially when they're the ones deciding my future." Remus said answering her question.

"It's MY future as well Remus! I'm with you, so we're in this together." She reached out to him, to comfort him in anyway she possibly could. But just before she touched him, he stepped further away from her door into the hallway.

He looked over at her with pleading eyes. "I won't turn you into what I am Nymphadora. I would never wish this on anyone else, and if you can't be happy with me any other way...well...then I just don't know what else to do..." And with that, he turned on the spot and Disapparated with a POP!

Tonks felt her lungs closing in on her, and her breathing came out in short gasps. She turned and walked inside her apartment. As soon as her door was closed, she felt her knees give-way, and crumbled to the ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them to her body. Her eyes welled up with tears which leaked over onto her face, and then rolled down onto the floor. She had just lost the love of her life. He was all she had, all she had ever wanted. But he was gone now, and he was not coming back.

She didn't even know how long she had been laying on the floor when the anger hit her. She was just trying to make him happy, make it so he wouldn't have to be alone on those lonely nights that he spent locked up within his basement. She thought he would be touched by how much she cared for him. But no, he had to go and scream at her. If he truly cared for her, then he would've seen how much she was willing to sacrifice for him.

And besides, that floppy-wanded-dementor-buggerer had broken her coffee table! And he had only replied that he couldn't hit her when she said something about it! That bloody thing was expensive!

Tonks ripped herself off the floor, and stormed into her bedroom. She spotted the shirt that Remus had left at her apartment and aimed her wand at it.

"INCENDIO!" she screamed.

The shirt burst into flames, and Tonks turned angrily. With a loud POP! she was gone.

* * *

Remus Apparated into the living room of his dingy house. He took one look around the room and was immediately reminded of those precious minutes he had spend in the room with Tonks. As these thoughts flooded his mind, he became even angrier. He stormed down the hall to his tiny kitchen and sat at the small wooden table in the corner.

He placed his head in his hands and sighed heavily. His day had certainly not gone as he had expected it to.

_'She's a bloody fool. Thinking that this is all fun and games.'_ he thought. _'It's nothing of the sort, obviously.' _

The sadness that had first engulfed Tonks did not hit Remus at all. The anger from the argument was still pulsing within his veins, and he could not seem to calm himself down. He rose for his small table, and walked to the cupboard that he kept his firewhiskey in. He conjured a small shot glass and poured the liquid into it. He was not a heavy drinker, but occasionally, he would have a drink or two to clear his mind.

After drinking a few shots, Remus decided that moping around his house was going to accomplish nothing, and with a loud POP! he had disappeared.

* * *

Tonks Apparated into a pitch black room, and almost thought she had gone to the wrong place.

"Bloody hell," she whispered into the dark. She hadn't realized how late it was. Tonks heard a small groan, and shuffling coming from somewhere to her left.

"Lumos," someone muttered on her right.

A small orb of light appeared directly in front of a bushy haired girls face. Just as the girl was opening her mouth to scream, Tonks rushed over to her, and covered her mouth.

"Shhh!" She said as quietly as she could. She could feel the girl struggling against her, trying to pull Tonks' hand from her mouth. She felt the mouth part underneath her hand, and sharp teeth were soon digging their way into the palm of her hand.

"OUCH! Hermione you prat! It's me! Tonks!" she whispered, pulling her hand off the younger girls mouth.

"Tonks?" Hermione whispered, "What're you...? Wait..prove it's really you." The girl demanded of her.

Tonks screwed up her face, and her nose changed into a pig snout. She knew that was Hermione's favorite nose of hers.

Hermione smiled, but her expression soon turned to worried, as she took in Tonks' disheveled appearance. Her hair was in disarray, and her make-up on her face was smudged everywhere. "Did something...is everything...Remus...?" her questions faded off while she waited for an answer from Tonks. She became even more worried as the silence grew on.

Tonks finally took a deep breath and said, "Remus and I are no longer together. We...broke up."

Hermione gasped and jumped up to embrace Tonks. "Wha-What happened?" she questioned. "You two seemed so...lovey-dovey just...earlier in fact."

Tonks sighed. "It's a really long story Hermione."

"Well I've got time," Hermione replied shortly. She sat back on her bed and pulled Tonks down to sit beside her. There was some grumbling from the bed across from them, and a figure sat up in the bed.

"I might as well join in the conversation, too since I'm awake now," Ginny said yawning slightly. Her hair was flying in every direction, and her eyes were just barely open.

Tonks giggled. "You wake up rough, huh Gin?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Tonks. I wake up the easiest in the family." Ginny said curtly.

Tonks looked incredulously at her, but decided against saying anything. She shrugged her shoulders and turned to face Hermione. The younger girl was staring at her with worry still in her eyes.

"Go on, tell us what happened," Hermione urged.

Tonks looked between the two girls who were both waiting to hear what had happened between her and her boyfriend, and felt her heart swell with happiness, even with the events that had taken place just a few short hours ago. She had shown up in their room, unannounced so very late at night, and they weren't even angry with her.

_'This is the true meaning of friendship,'_ she thought to herself as she sighed and prepared to relieve the argument that had happened with her and Remus.

* * *

Remus appeared in a bedroom with walls that were covered in Gryfindor banners, and bikini-clad muggle girls. Remus approached the bed in the middle of the room very cautiously. He knew how his best friend would react to a surprise visitor in the middle of the night.

He pulled out his wand and muttered, "Petrificus Totalus," just as Sirius' eyes popped open.

Sirius' eyes went wild looking around the room for whoever had hexed him. Remus sat beside his best friend on the bed, and said, "Sirius, it's me, Moony. I need to talk. Tonks and I just broke up, and I have no clue what to do."

Sirius' eyes halted their search for his attacker and focused on the blurred body next to him. Remus turned to Sirius, and said the counter-curse to the Full-Body Bind.

"Give a bloke a bloody heart attack, mate." Sirius said slightly out of breath.

"Sorry," Remus chuckled. "I just remembered how you always used to react to being woken up back at Hogwarts, Padfoot. Prongs was never too happy when it was his turn to wake you up for class. He always walked away with some sort of rash all over his body. We could never figure out what it was..." Remus trailed off, deep in thought about his school years.

After a minute, Sirius grabbed his friend's shoulder and shook him gently. "Hello! Earth to Moony!" he said teasingly.

Remus jerked his head up and looked over at his friend. It didn't take long for Sirius to notice he had tears swimming in his eyes.

"Moony, wha-"

"She asked me to bite her Padfoot! And she didn't mean it in the kinky way! She wants to become what I am! I won't do that to her! I just won't. I care for her to much to subject her to this life." He sounded pathetic, like a child begging for a toy that his mother refused to buy him.

"Of course not Moony. How...how did this all happen?" Sirius asked with a serious look on his face. He did not like seeing his life-long friend so upset, especially not over a girl. Remus was always the strong one in the group that did not mess around with girls, so he was less likely to be hurt by them. Seeing him like this, crying over his cousin, was certainly something new to Sirius.

"We had just gotten back from Diagon Alley, and we were laying on her couch when she brought it up. Everything escalated, and I ended up storming out of her apartment, and going home. I don't know what to do Padfoot. If she expects me to...to..." he shuddered at the thought of Tonks turning into a werewolf. "I can't be with her if that's what she wants Sirius, I just can't."

Sirius listened intently to the words that had just come out of Remus' mouth, and sighed.

"Well Moony, it seems as though she's willing to do anything to be with you..maybe it's not..." his sentence was cut short by the look that Remus was giving him. "I was only going to say that it's not the smartest thing for her to say, knowing how touchy you are with your...furry little problem. But she's only trying to be closer to you, mate. She really loves you, I can see it in the way that she looks at you."

"I know Padfoot. I love her, too. It's only been a few hours, and I'm miserable without her."

"Maybe you should try talking to her. Talking, not arguing." Sirius suggested.

"I don't think that would be best right now," Remus replied. "We just need some time apart."

"Well mate," Sirius began, "you know I'm always here for you if you need me."

"I know Padfoot, and I really appreciate this. I would be highly ticked if someone had hexed me while I was sleeping only to complain about their relationship problems."

Sirius chuckled and said "What are best friends for?"

* * *

**A/N: I promised an update today..well I sortof did haha. But here it is. This chapter wasn't that fun to write, but it had to happen right? Their relationship can't be perfect, and we needed to show some struggles they went through. Anyways, my partner probably already started on her chapter since she got to read this last night, I'm not really sure..I fell asleep while we were talking haha. I have the next few days off work (after today of course) so as soon as she gets her chappie done, I'll update super fast. BUT thanks for reading, and thank you to our reviewer yesterday. We really appreciate it, and we're glad you're enjoying the story. To everyone else, PLEASE review as well!!**


	8. Naked Time

**Disclaimer: It should be obvious that we do not own HP, if we did, we wouldn't be writing FANfictions would we? I don't think so**

* * *

"Well? Are you gonna tell us or not?" Ginny asked softly, with an air of impatience.

Tonks was staring out into space, thinking of how she was going to tell them how horrible Remus was to her. She figured she'd start with that.

"Remus is just...HORRIBLE! I try to help him and he freaks out. He's so weird sometimes! I mean, you should have seen what he did-"

"Shh!" interjected Hermione with her index finger to her lips. "You know, normal people are asleep at this time. Now...are you actually going to tell us what happened or are you just on a complaining streak about Remus?"

Tonks crossed her arms and looked at her feet.

"Both."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Tonks, who raised her hands in defeat. She put them down in her lap and started wringing them.

"I kinda, maybe...told Remus that...I wanted him...to bite me."

"Ooo, kinky." said Ginny smirking.

"Ginny, I don't think that's what she meant..." Hermione was looking at Tonks with wide eyes. "You want to be a..._werewolf?"_

"I want it for him. How much happier do you think he'll be if I was with him? I admit it might be weird now but just think about it. He'd love it and I'd love spending that time with him." Tonks didn't understand why she was trying to defend herself.

"Are you sure thats what he wants, Tonks? Remus is really sensitive about that sort of thing." Hermione said logically.

"Hermione, I know Remus. He hates the idea right now but the first time he won't have to transform by himself, he'll be so grateful to me. He'll be so happy and we'll have our own little werewolf family." By the end of her little speech, Tonks had small tears glistening in her eyes.

"But Tonks-"

"Stop Hermione." Ginny surprised them both by finally speaking up. She had her eyes on Tonks. "She's just wanting to be closer with him. You can't argue with that."

Tonks smiled at Ginny and then looked hopefully at Hermione. Her bushy haired friend sighed and asked,

"What did Remus say about it?"

Tonks could feel the anger building back up inside her. The vision of his shirt burning in her bedroom helped but she just wished he was wearing it.

"He said that I ruined everything, broke my table and then said he wanted to hit me!"

"He didn't." Hermione and Ginny said together with their eyes wide.

"He did. And then I kinda egged him on and he pulled his wand on me! Of course I was ready and had mine out way before he even had a chance to do anything. He called himself scum and left. He was completely overreacting."

"He's a right git, he is." said Ginny.

"He was definitely _was_ overreacting Tonks, and you shouldn't have to take that. I think you should go home, get some sleep and then think about this whole stupid guy thing he seems to be going through tomorrow." suggested Hermione.

"I think you're right. But I'm gonna use the loo before I go. I'll see you two later then. Goodnight." As she stood up to go into the hallway Hermione said her goodbye. Ginny was already back to sleep.

Tonks stepped out of the room and smacked right into a body. Instinctively she pointed her wand at the supposed intruder.

"Miss Tonks?" questioned a deep but sweet voice. From the sliver of moon light shining in through the window, a little twinkle could be seen in the mans bright blue eye.

"Dumbledore?" Tonks was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Please, call me Albus. I was out on a mission for the Order and came back for some tea with Molly and must have dozed off. She left a note saying that I could use their bathroom to clean myself up because as you can see, I need it."

It was true. His robes were covered in mud and what she could see of his skin was smudged with dirt. She decided she would have to wait until she got home to relieve herself.

"I'll let you get to that, sir." she said with slight smile.

"Sweet dreams, Nymphadora."

Tonks grimaced slightly at the use of her first name. Not only because she absolutely hated it; Remus called her that. Although it had only been a little while since she had last seen him, Tonks missed him like crazy. She had tried to stay mad at him but it was hard; she worked so hard to get him to realize his feelings. Tonks knew she had to get him back and she smiled as an idea formed in her head.

Tonks was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Dumbledore walk into the bathroom across the hall from Ginny's room. Right as she was about to turn on the spot to go home she heard something weird coming from the bathroom. It seemed as if Dumbledore was talking to himself. Tonks pressed her ear to the door...

"Alas! Nine sickles and a dungbomb. This is my lucky day."

There was a few seconds of silence and Tonks was about to pulled away from the door when-

"Naked time!"

She recoiled from the door with a look of disgust on her face. She shivered slightly and decided then was a good time to leave. With one last disgusted look at the door, there was a POP! and only air where Tonks had once been.

* * *

Tonks was pacing around her living room. Every few seconds she would glance at the clock and out her window. She was anxiously awaiting the full moon that was sure to come with in the hour.

It was July 1st . This month was a blue moon so there was a full moon at the beginning and end of the month. Tonks sat down on her couch and put her head in her hands. She was sure everything with Remus would be fixed tonight. It had to be. She decided to lay back on the couch and close her eyes. Maybe the time would go faster...

TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP.

'_Shut the hell up_' thought Tonks as she slowly and groggily opened her eyes. The annoying tapping sound was rain hitting her living room window. She sat up and took another look at her clock.

"Hagrid's Buttcrack!" she exclaimed. It was half past midnight. Remus would be a lot more aggressive now that it was so late into the night than he would have been had he just transformed.

"Oh well. I have to do this." Tonks said to herself right before turning on the spot and Disapparating to Remus' house.

Tonks appeared in front of Remus' fireplace. She wasn't worried that he would jump out at her. He would be in basement. Howls and barking came from down the hall. Tonks followed the sounds until she was in front of a door. She took a deep breath and slowly she opened it.

It smelled like dried blood, sweat and dirty dog. She left the door open to allow more light onto the steps and an easy escape. She was trying her best not to make any noise. Being taken by surprise was not something she wanted. So she put her 'Stealth and Tracking' Auror training into play. Being very clumsy, it was difficult being quiet. Growls hit her ears as she made her way down the old steps.

Reaching the bottom, Tonks looked around at the shabby basement. On the left side was a large cage. Inside it was Remus. He was rolling around on the floor with what looked like a big black dog. Sirius. They didn't seem to be fighting, it was more like they were playing. Suddenly, Sirius barked at Remus, who backed off, and walked through a kind of doggy door on the side of the cage. Big enough for a human or dog to crawl through but way too small for a werewolf.

Sirius transformed back into a human and went over to the corner to grab a bottle of water. Tonks didn't want him to see her, so she shrunk into the darkness trying to not breathe too loud. All she could hear was a dull rumbling. If Sirius could be with him, why couldn't she? She started to sneak closer to the cage.

"I'll be right back Moony. I need to take care of some...business." Sirius told Remus, clearly indicating having to pee. He left the basement and Remus went wild. He began throwing himself into the cage and biting himself. Not having someone with him made him lose control.

Tonks stepped out of shadows. He was on the side of the cage opposite the little door. She knelt down and crawled about halfway through.

"Remus? Come here, Remus...come bite my yummy hand."

Remus' ears perked up and he looked in her direction. He didn't see Tonks, his lover. He saw a young delicious snack. He began walking towards her slowly. Tonks was thinking that he really wasn't that bad as a werewolf. That was until he stopped in the middle of the cage. He gave a loud, terrifying howl and began charging at her. Her mind was telling her to get away but she was frozen with fear. Remus was right there. He was about to reach her and tear her to shreds-

Tonks felt arms wrap around her waist and someone yank her out of the cage, making Remus slam into the bars right in front of her. Her eyes were wide with shock. He was trying to get to her and eat her. He didn't even seem to realize who she was. Sirius was dragging her up the stairs. When they reached the hall, he threw her away from him and slammed the basement door shut.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?! What are you doing here?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Sirius screamed at Tonks. She had never seen him this angry.

"No...I just..." she started.

"Just what?! Just trying to get bit-" he stopped. He stared at her. When he began talking again, it was much softer. "You were trying to get bitten. Even though you know how much it would kill him."

Tonks just looked down at her feet. She wasn't really trying to defend herself anymore. After seeing Remus like that, she understood what he was saying before. Someone should never want to be a werewolf. Her eyes started to water when she realized just how stupid she had been.

"Tonks, he needs to be with you. You have to stop this. There are other ways to help him."

"I won't bring it up to him anymore. I don't want it anymore. But how else can I help? I'm not an animagus like you. I can't be with him when he's in this state..." Tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks now.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. Go home. I need to get back down there." He started to open the door but Tonks stopped him.

"Um, Sirius? Can you please...ya know...not tell him? He would never forgive me."

Sirius smiled slightly at her. "I promise." And he went back down to the basement.

Tonks decided that she wasn't fit enough Apparate so she flooed home. She tried to sleep but she was up all night trying to think of way she could help him.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Remus and Tonks were trying their best to avoid each other. Tonks would owl from down the street to make sure that Remus wasn't at Grimauld Place before she would go inside. Remus would Apparate into Sirius' room and use one of Fred and George's Extendable Ears to see if he could hear her. If they saw each other at a public place, both would turn and walk the other way. Their friends were getting tired of it. Hermione and Ginny told them to get over it. Ron had pointed out to them that it was a bad idea. No one at Grimauld Place had seen her in a a few days.

It was exactly a week before the second full moon that month. Remus hated blue moons. He had nothing to do that day and was bored out of his mind. He had no one to talk to.

He jumped slightly from his spot on the couch when he heard a POP! outside his front door, the doorbell and then another POP! He drew his wand and made his way to the door. When he opened it he looked around. He stepped onto his porch to get a better look around and he tripped over something laying on the mat. He picked it up and read the note that was on top of his package. In neat, curvy handwriting it said,

_Remus,_

_I hope this helps you next week. It took a little while to make but it was worth it._

_(still) Love,_

_Nymphadora_

Remus smiled as he took the package inside to his kitchen. He tore the wrapping off and found seven little viles all filled with the same potion, just enough for one gulp. His smile widen when he realized she had spent her time making him Wolfsbane potion.

"Merlin, I love that girl." he said right before he downed the first vile.

* * *

**1. A/N:it was difficult to write this chapter because I really wanted it to turn out well. I know it takes a while for me to get my chapters up and I'm terribly sorry but I don't like to sit down and write until I have everything figured out. I feel like it turns out better when I have it planned than when I just let it flow--UNLIKE my amazing partner LoveMica who can just go off out of nowhere and write and write and come up with the perfect things for her chapters. Usually when she posts my chapter, she has already started hers. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!! It really encourages us to hurry and give updates. Please keep reviewing and I hope you keep enjoying our story.**

**2.A/N: this chapter was uploaded so fast, i didn't get to do section breaks, but i wanted to get it up. BUT it's fixed now. Very trivial details in this chapter. With Tonks going to Lupin's on the full moon and everything. And we had to figure out exactly when a blue moon was so we could fit everything we wanted into one chapter. Let us know what you think please? **


	9. Mandatory Meeting

****

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are completely JKR's property, and we only own this plot.

* * *

_You can't keep avoiding him for the rest of your life, you know? With both of you being in the Order, you're bound to see each other every now and then. We haven't seen you in ages either. Everyone misses you terribly. And when _he's_ here, all he does is hide in Sirius' room waiting for you to show up. It's not normal for you two to be acting this way. No one likes the way you're behaving. You're miserable without each other, and everyone can see it. I know it's unfair, but this meeting is mandatory Tonks, and I know they can't exactly force you to come, but it seems like important issues are going to be discussed. Just..ignore Whats-his-face and talk to Ron and I all night, he's very understanding about this entire situation and I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you vented to him some. Everything is going to be OK. I promise._

_With Love,_

_Hermione_

Tonks sighed and placed the letter she had received earlier that day into the drawer of her desk. She placed her elbows on the desk in front of her and pushed the palms of her hands into her eyes until she saw stars. This situation was exhausting her. All of her co-workers had commented on the fact that there had been a drop in her performance over the past month, and she almost always had dark circles under her eyes from lack-of-sleep.

MERLIN! She did not want to go to this meeting! She had missed the last few meetings because she didn't think she could be in the same room with Remus without completely breaking down. She had gotten over being angry with him, and now she was just downright lonely. Even littlest things would remind her of him, and she'd fall apart. She wanted him back in her life, but it seemed as if he didn't long for her the same way.

They'd been broken up for a little over a month, and he had made no effort to contact her. Some would say the same about her, but that wasn't exactly true. Well it HAD been true, until about two weeks ago, when she had made him Wolfsbane potion. That act, in itself, clearly said she wanted to get back together with him because Wolfsbane was not the easiest potion to make. It was very frustrating to find all the ingredients, and actually make it correctly; obviously he didn't find this touching because she had not heard from him after she had placed the potion outside his door.

"Well there's no way to avoid this," she mumbled to herself. "I expect they'll break down my door if I don't show up tonight."

Tonks scribbled a quick note to Hermione saying that she planned on attending the meeting, and attached it to the waiting leg in front of her. The owl playfully nipped at her finger, and flew out the window. She stood from her desk, and walked into her room to change out of her work robes. Her bedroom floor had scorch marks from where she had burnt Remus' shirt after they had gotten in the fight. Tonks just couldn't bring herself to clean the floor. Walking over to her dresser, she pulled out her favorite pair of blue jeans, and her Weird Sisters T-shirt still grumbling about having to go to this meeting in just a short hour.

She procrastinated, and had only just finished getting ready when it was time to leave her apartment for the meeting. She walked to her front door, and pulled it open stepping into the hallway. She closed the door behind her, and half turned. Any of her neighbors might have thought that a car had backfired out on the street below.

* * *

Remus was running late for the meeting at Grimauld Place. He had laid down to take a quick nap, and had over-slept. Blue moons really wore him out because transformations weren't exactly easy, and he had to go through it twice within one month. Needless to say, he was very tired.

He hurriedly pulled on his robes and dashed to the fire. Flooing would be much quicker than Apparating because he could appear straight into the fireplace of the kitchen if he Flooed, and that's where the meetings always take place. He grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and threw it into the flames dancing in his fireplace. Once they turned green, he stepped in and said very clearly,

"Number 12, Grimauld Place," and the familiar spinning sensation took over his body as he was whipped out of his house.

He stumbled out of the fireplace into the crowded kitchen. Dusting himself off he said, "Sorry everyone. I oversle..." At that moment, he saw Tonks sitting at the table in-between Hermione and Ron. She was carefully avoiding his gaze.

Sirius loudly cleared his throat and Remus jumped slightly.

"You overslept Moony?" Sirius questioned.

"Y-Yes, I've been so tired lately. Blue moon, you know?"

Everyone in the room collectively shuddered, knowing what Remus had gone through during the past month.

"Well Remus," Mad-Eye growled, "have a seat so we can continue with the meeting."

Remus rushed to the only available seat which was right across from Tonks, and to the left of Sirius. Moody started speaking again about recent events taking place because of the Death Eaters. Remus was immediately lost in thought as he stared at his ex-girlfriend, who was looking down at her hands.

_'I hadn't expected her to show up. She's missed so many meetings so far. But they did say that everyone had to attend this particular meeting. Merlin, she's gorgeous. Why did I ever leave her?'_

Tonks glanced up and saw Remus staring at her, not even paying attention to what Mad-Eye Moody was saying. She had to admit that she had lost him once he had said something about the muggle prime minister and Kingsley. Sure this stuff was important, but was it so bloody important that she had to come sit in a room with the man she was and always would be in love with?

Hermione leaned over towards her and whispered in her ear, "How are you doing? Hanging in there?"

Tonks nodded her head, not looking up from the table. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be," she mumbled out the side of her mouth.

"I told you it was going to be alright, didn't I Tonks?" Ron asked quietly.

"Actually, I believe I was the one that told her it was going to be OK tonight," Hermione corrected.

"I told her when she got here that there was no need to be scared of seeing--"

"You did not. She's been with me since she--"

"Shhh both of you," Tonks told them. The two had started to raise their voices, and she was scared that Moody would stop the meeting to question them on what they had been discussing.

There was fumbling heard outside the door, followed by the sound of quickly retreating footsteps. Moody stopped talking while Mrs. Weasley stood to see what the noise was. The door was opened, and no one was there. Mrs. Weasley stepped outside and...

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Were you trying to listen in on a meeting again?!" Mrs. Weasley did not sound happy at all.

"Dragon Bogies," Hermione whispered. "I told her not to sneak down here, but she was eager to find out if anything would happen with you and Remus."

Tonks shrugged, and listened to Mrs. Weasley yell at Ginny, who, of course, was arguing. And digging herself into a deeper hole at the same time.

"Mum! It's NOT fair! I haven't seen Tonks in ages! I wasn't really trying to 'listen in on the meeting'! I just wanted to see her!" Ginny yelled.

"You could have waited until the meeting was over! You know Tonks probably would have come up to tell you good-bye!"

"I couldn't wait! I've--" her argument was cut short by Tonks who had walked out of the kitchen to stop the arguing.

"I couldn't help but overhear," she began sheepishly, "but I thought since I was the reason Ginny was down here in the first place because she wanted to see me, I should come out and say 'hello,'"

"Oh Tonks!" Ginny shrieked rushing over to hug her, "I've missed you terribly."

"I've missed you too dear, but you shouldn't have come down here to try to get into the meeting to see me." She gave Ginny a knowing look that clearly said she knew the real reason why Ginny had come down. "Nothing exciting is going to happen at this meeting, and I was going to come see you the second it was over."

Ginny frowned and said, "OK, I'll go up to my room then. But I still want you to come up and see me when the meeting is over. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Tonks agreed, and turned to walk back into the kitchen while Mrs. Weasley marched Ginny back up the stairs to her room.

Everyone looked away from the doorway as Tonks walked in to take her seat between Hermione and Ron. As she sat down, she looked up at Remus, who was looking up at the ceiling with a sad expression on his face.

_'I hope I didn't say anything wrong. Maybe he was thinking I'd try to get back together with him tonight, and he heard me tell Ginny nothing exciting was going to happen.'_ Tonks thought to herself, gloomily.

Mad-Eye Moody continued talking, and soon after, Mrs. Weasley had walked back into the kitchen and sat back down in her empty chair.

No one in the room even dared to look at her because they could almost feel the anger rolling off of her body.

Tonks noticed that Remus kept his eyes averted from hers, and she couldn't understand what she had done. It's not that she enjoyed having him stare at her, but it did show that he somehow still cared, but now, she didn't know what was going through his mind.

_'Men,'_ she thought.

The meeting seemed to drag on for hours, and Moody just kept bringing up more bad news that was not making the group anymore willing to stay within the room. Fred had already fallen asleep, and his head was resting on his arms on the table. Ron was the next to fall asleep, and his head kept jerking up when it fell over to the side.

Everyone sensed the end to the meeting, and Remus started panicking. He couldn't lose Tonks. He loved her too much, but would she take him back after how cruel he was to her? This meeting might be the only chance he had to win her back, and he didn't know exactly how he was going to do it.

His mind was racing, and all of a sudden he felt himself stand up from the table and say loudly and quickly "NymphadoraTonksIloveyouwillyoumarryme?"

Tonks stared a Remus like he was a crazy person. Moody had just been on the verge of ending the meeting, and he stood up out of nowhere yelling at her. She didn't even have a clue as to what he had said. It was all jumbled up together.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Remus took a deep breath and tried again, "Nymphadora Tonks, you are my life. This past month or so, I've felt as if I had nothing to live for, and nothing to smile about. I made a HUGE mistake when I ended the amazing thing we had. I love you with all of my heart and soul, and I want to spend the rest of forever with you. The first time we kissed, I can remember thinking, _'I want to kiss her everyday from until forever.'_ I want you to be the first person I kiss every morning, and the last person I kiss at night. Will you do me the biggest honor, and become my wife?"

A few people gasped, but otherwise, no one said anything as everyone held their breath, and turned to Tonks to see what she would say to his proposal.

Tears were swarming in her eyes as she looked Remus in the eye. "You-You want to marry me?" she choked out.

"Yes, I do. I want to spend every waking moment with you, and every sleeping moment beside you," he explained. "I'm sorry I blew up that day, but I'm over it now, and I know you were only asking that of me because you want to make me happy. It took me so bloody long to realize that fact Dora, but I see it now."

Tonks stared at Remus for a few seconds before responding.

"When you left, it broke my heart Remus. I've never felt so vunerable in my life. I honestly felt my heart shatter into thousands of pieces, and when I made you that potion..you didn't even so much as THANK me for it. I just don't know..." she trailed off.

"Dora please. I'm begging you to forgive me. I didn't respond to what you did with the potion because the full moon was a few days away, and after it, I've been so exhausted. You've got to believe me. You're the only thing I've thought about for a month. I love you with everything I have and so much more."

Tonks still seemed unsure, and Remus walked around the table to kneel down on one knee beside her.

"Nymphadora Tonks, I ask one last time, will you be my wife? Will you become Nymphadora Lupin?"

Tonks looked down at Remus on one knee in front of her and immediately started crying her eyes out. Between the sobs, everyone heard her say, "Yes Remus, of course I'll marry you."

With that, Remus stood from his position, picked Tonks up, and spun her around the kitchen. Everyone was cheering and laughing with excitement for the newly engaged couple.

Remus assumed the meeting was over, and with Tonks still in his arms, he spun again, and the couple had vanished from sight with a loud POP!

* * *

**A/N: So my partner was right. I do just sit down and type up my chapters, but only because we discuss what we're going to be writing about ahead of time..like 3 chapters before we actually get to that certain chapter. So all the ideas have already formed in my head when I sit down to write. And I'm becoming obsessed with this story haha. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Thanks to all of our wonderful reviewers, and readers. We love you all!!**


	10. I Never

**Disclaimer:If RedHeadsLovePotters and I owned HP, do you think we'd be stuck at our houses babysitting everyday? I think not.**

* * *

Remus and Tonks appeared in Remus' bedroom. The walls were the same worn out pink as the living room. The only furniture in the room was a dresser, with a muggle radio on top, and his bed, that he had been too depressed to make.

The second they arrived, Remus grabbed Tonks' face and kissed her hungrily. Not being able to feel this for so long was torture. They were completely engrossed in one another. Only when air was desperately needed did they break apart. Tonks put her hand on the side of Remus' face, with her thumb right under his left eye. She gently pushed his hair back and looked lovingly into his watery brown eyes. She gasped slightly.

"Remus, are you..." she didn't finish her question. This moment was too perfect to ruin with words. Remus just asked her to spend the rest of her life with him. The thought usually scared her but with him, it just felt right. She started thinking about their future together. The wedding would be small. Probably just the Order members and her parents and of course Ginny--

"Melin, Ginny!" Tonks exclaimed.

Remus looked at her, confused.

"Um, what about her?" he asked her with a slight smile.

"I told her that I would see her after the meeting! She's probably really ticked at me by now..." Seeing how worried she seemed to be, Remus couldn't help but put his need to ravish her behind him.

"Go and see her now," he told her. "I promise I don't mind. I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I'll go and play chess with Sirius or something. Let's go."

Tonks smiled up at him. He really did understand her, and she loved him for that.

* * *

Grimauld Place seemed a happier place than it had been in a long time. When they arrived in the kitchen, everyone looked at them in confusion.

"I didn't think we'd be seeing you guys for a while." said Harry.

"Why not?" asked Remus.

"Thought you'd be too busy humping like bunnies." stated Ron with all seriousness.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry mum." He looked at his mother apologetically but gave Harry a boyish wink.

Tonks walked over to Ron, took his chocolate frog out of his hand ("HEY!) and asked,

"So how mad is Ginny at me for not telling her?"

"She doesn't know yet." said a voice from the door, making Tonks choke on the frog in her throat.

"Wh...What?" she managed to cough out.

"I haven't told her. And I'm sure if anyone else had, she would still be yelling about it." said Hermione with a matter-of-fact tone. She walked the rest of the way into the kitchen and took a seat next to Ron, who was across from Harry.

"I think I'll go tell her than...See you guys later."

As Tonks left the kitchen, Remus took a seat at the table across from Sirius. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were chatting with Fleur about wedding plans while Bill was whispering in the corner with Fred and George. Harry and Ron were playing Exploding Snap with Hermione watching. Sirius pointed to a chess set on the table and looked at Remus with a questioning look. Remus nodded and they began setting up the pieces.

Suddenly, from above the kitchen, they heard the sound of small feet stamping up and down, accompanied up an excited scream.

"What was that?!" cried Harry, standing with his wand in his hand.

Ron laughed and reached up to pull Harry back into his seat.

"Relax, mate. That was just Ginny. I expect Tonks just told her. She did the same thing the summer before second year when she found you were coming."

Harry blushed. "Oh...OK..."

"So, Moony. You're actually going through with it? You're gonna marry her?" Sirius quietly asked Remus.

"Of course. I can't imagine anything in the future and her not be there. She's perfect for me. Do you know what she did for my transformation?"

Sirius spit up a little of the butterbeer he was drinking, but said nothing.

"She made me Wolfsbane Potion. Even though we weren't talking. She still cared about me. I can't live without her."

"That's good, mate. You of all people deserve love like that." Sirius smiled over the forgotten chess game at his old friend.

"What about you, Padfoot? Don't you ever wish that you had the chance to settle down with the woman of your dreams?"

Sirius gave a bark-like laugh and replied, "What 'woman of my dreams'? Or do you mean wo_men_?"

"Oh I forgot about that. You always told girls they were the girl of your dreams so they'd sleep with you. Remember when you tried that on Lily in third year and you spent a week in the hospital wing? That was hilarious." Remus stopped talking because he started chuckling so Sirius took over finishing the story.

"And I was scared to ever bring it up to her again and we didn't find out until James' bachelor party that it was really him that hexed me. That night was fun. I really knew how to throw a party, didn't I?"

"Well, you better still be good at it. I'm wanting a good one. It is the best man that does that, right?" Remus grinned at Sirius, who looked back with surprised eyes.

"You want me to be best man?"

"Come on, Sirius. Who else would I want?"

Sirius stood up and went around to Remus and pulled him out of his seat into a brotherly hug.

"Everyone always thought you guys were gay." said Tonks, standing at the door with Ginny.

Tonks walked over to Remus as Ginny walked to sit next to Harry, hitting Ron in the back of the head as she went.

"What was that for?" Ron asked indignantly, rubbing his head.

"For not telling me." Ginny glared slightly at her brother.

"You didn't hit Harry or Hermione!"

"That's cause I like Harry and Hermione." Ginny replied with a slight smile.

Hermione laughed and Harry-for some reason- blushed at her comment. Ginny didn't seem to notice.

"Are you ready now, love?" Remus asked Tonks when she reached him.

"Yea, I'm really tired." Tonks yawned.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Who said I was sleeping at home?"

Sirius, who was listening in, laughed at this and left the kitchen after saying goodnight to everyone.

Tonks and Remus bid their goodbyes and left for Remus' house to go to bed, where no sleeping would be taking place for a few hours.

* * *

In the days following, Tonks and Remus had been busy. They had gone to Tonks' parents' home to tell them the great news. After the initial shock, Remus was welcomed to the family. The engagement party was planned and was currently taking place at Tonks' apartment. It seemed to expand with the amount of people that showed up.

The Weird Sisters were being played on a wizard record player and the company was buzzing. Well...more like buzzed. Sirius spiked the drinks. Tonks and Remus had decided on only inviting people that knew about Sirius being innocent.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all sitting in a group on the floor giggling. Out of all of them, Ginny drank the most but was most in control. That girl could hold her alcohol. Fleur and Bill were shamelessly making out in the corner. Mr. and Mrs.Weasley were both passed out on Tonk's couch with Fred and George leaning over them, writing on their faces. Tonks and Remus were in a conversation with Mad-Eye Moody and Sirius.

"I can't believe you're actually wanting to talk about this with _her_ here." Sirius was saying, with a distasteful look at Tonks. She threw him an innocent smile.

"Oh come on, Black. It's not that bad." countered Mad-Eye.

"Not that bad!? Of course it is! This is supposed to be a secret from the wife and Lupin here doesn't even care! This is your _Bachelor party_, we're talking about. Not your bloody life plan."

"I think she has a right to know. She's gonna tell me what going on at hers, right love?" Remus gently asked Tonks.

"Are you crazy!? I'm not telling you a thing!" replied Tonks.

Remus, Sirius and Mad-Eye all glanced at each other and at the same time, pushed her out of the circle.

"Hey! That wasn't nice. Plus, this conversation is over anyway. Remus, we have to announce it now."

"Oh, yes. I forgot." Remus and Tonks walked up to stand in front of the fireplace and turned off the music.

"Could we get everyone's attention please?" Remus asked loudly. "That is...everyone not incapacitated." he added when we noticed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"We have chosen the bridal party." Tonks paused for the clapping that followed. "It was a little difficult and last night, we finally made a decision."

"Yes, we did." continued Remus. "Sirius will be my best man ("Whose the man!?" yelled Sirius) and I would like it if Harry and Ron would be my groomsmen."

Harry looked at Remus and nodded quickly, looking excited. Ron however, also trying to nod, did it too aggressively and fell forward, hitting his head hard on the coffee table. Loud snoring ensued a second later.

"For me," Tonks started. "It was much more difficult to choose. I have two of the best friends anyone could ask for. I couldn't just pick one to be my Maid of Honor. So, Hermione? Ginny? Will you _both_ be my Maids of Honor?" She had barely finished her sentence before two giddy girls had thrown themselves on her. When they were done with their group hug, Tonks continued. "I was wondering if Bill's beautiful fiancé Fleur would like to be my bridesmaid?"

"Vell, when you put it zat way, of course I will." Fleur said, pretending to blush.

"That settles it. We hope everyone had a great time. Thank you so much for coming and giving us your blessing." Remus smiled at the crowd around him. After many goodbyes, Tonks' apartment was empty- except for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They would have to wait until morning.

* * *

It had been decided that the wedding was to come as quick as possible. It was going to be small, so it didn't take that much planning. Along with the wedding, came the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Nobody had ever seen Sirius as excited as he had been the day of Remus' party.

Remus' house smelled of firewhiskey and cigar smoke. Remus, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Arthur and Mad-Eye Moody were in Remus' dining room and were all sitting around a circular table, in that order, about to begin a game of 'I Never'. One person would say a phrase starting with 'I never...' and anyone who has done what the speaker said, has to take a shot of firewhiskey. They had jinxed themselves to where they couldn't lie. Sirius was just trying to get them as drunk as possible. It started with Remus.

"OK...um... I never...got an F on a test at Hogwarts."

Sirius, Ron, Fred and George all drank. After he was done, Sirius complained,

"That was lame, Moony. Just for that, I never have turned into a werewolf." He smiled as Remus was forced to take a shot. Harry was next. He had an idea that would get almost everyone at the table.

"I've never had a seventeenth birthday."

Everyone but him and Ron drank.

"You can _never_ tell your mother I'm letting you drink, Ron." Arthur warned his youngest son. Ron grinned and took a shot just for the hell of it.

"Trust me. I won't. She'd kill me too. OK...I've never been to Azkaban." Ron said, his face a little flushed.

Sirius glared at him and drank. Mad-Eye did also. Everyone looked at him.

"You didn't specify whether it was because I was sentenced, or putting someone else in Azkaban, boy." Mad-Eye growled at Ron.

"Yes! My turn!" exclaimed Fred. "I've been wondering about this for a while...I've never had an 'inappropriate' dream about Ginny." He looked pointedly at Ron's best friend. Harry tried his hardest not to raise his glass to his mouth, but magic prevailed. He closed his eyes and put his head back. After he drank, he opened his eyes to see Bill and Arthur glaring at him, Ron looking disgusted and Fred and George trying to hold in their laughter.

"Finally getting to the good stuff! I've never...had sex at Hogwarts." said George.

Remus drank-

"I never knew that!" said Sirius.

Sirius drank-

"Who _doesn't_ know that?!" asked Remus.

Arthur drank-

"Ew Dad!" cried Fred and George together.

Mad-Eye drank-

"That's just unfair." sighed Harry.

Ron drank-

Silence. Everyone was staring at him with their mouths open.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed, his ears turning bright red. "It wasn't _real_ sex I guess-it was just a few times-Lavender-she just sucked my-"

"OK! Let's go to the next question, shall we? Bill?" suggested Remus.

The game continued for a few rounds and as the night got later, Mad-Eye stood up and said,

"I think it's about time I leave. I'm not young enough for this kind of stuff anymore."

Arthur stood as well. "I better be getting back too. Molly will ring my neck if I'm too late. Ron, Harry behave yourselves or at least don't get in too much trouble."

After the two of them left, Sirius leaned back in his chair. "They left right before the best part." he said.

"Which is what, Padfoot?" asked Remus, squinting his eyes.

"You'll see."

Right after he said that, there was a knock at Remus' front door. Sirius' chair fell back but he didn't seem to notice as he jumped up and bounded to the door. When he opened it, Remus heard a voice that sounded somewhat familiar.

"Are you Sirius Black?"

"Yes, I am. You must be Sarah. Wait here, I'll get my friends." he heard Sirius say. The next second, Sirius was back in the dining room beckoning them to enter the living room. "She's a muggle. That way she doesn't know who I am. So, no magic."

As all the guys entered the living room, Remus saw a woman that he had to admit was attractive. Sarah had light blonde hair and deep, green eyes. Everything she wore was black. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail with a hat sitting tilted to the right, over one of her eyes.

Sarah was wearing a jacket that seemed to be missing a couple buttons. Her cleavage was very visible. She had on tight pants and strappy heels. She was looking around the room at everyone.

"Which one of you is Remus?" she asked.

Sirius pushed Remus forward.

"Um. I am." said Remus. Sarah walked over to him, grabbed his hand and lead him to a chair in front of the fireplace. She pushed him into it.

"I heard you're getting married...and you needed one last chance to see another woman." she said seductively. She ripped the hat off her head and threw it to Sirius, who immediately put it on. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail and it fell around her face. The jacket was unbuttoned and Remus could see a red lace bra that was practically see-through. She took Remus' hands and put them on the button to her pants.

"Undo them." she commanded. Remus looked up at her, uncertainly. "Now." He quickly undid the button and zipper.

"Are you ready?" she asked him. Remus didn't reply. "Well, if you aren't...I'm sure your friends are."

She walked over to Sirius, who was standing. She turned around and bent all the way over, rubbing her butt on his front. Sirius smacked it and she moved on to Harry and Ron sitting on the couch. She took off her jacket all of the way and that was all she had to do. Ron fainted and Harry blushed and covered his face. Fred and George were pushing each other out of the way, trying to be next in line. Sarah laughed and before she could get to Bill, Remus snatched her hand and pulled her over to him and sat down. She smirked at him.

She went over to his muggle radio and put on music. She danced seductively in front of Remus, slowly taking her pants off. They slid off surprisingly easy over her heels. Under her pants were red boy shorts just as see-through as her bra. She sat on Remus' lap, not facing him. She bent her head down and swung it back, her hair flinging back over his left shoulder. Remus noticed that his hands were being moved to her breasts. He wanted to object, but a little voice-that sounded an awful lot like Sirius-told him not to.

Sarah turned around and straddled him. She moved his hands to her butt. She leaned back and grinded against him. When she came back up she looked him directly in the eye. For a split second, her green eyes changed to the blue ones Remus loves and he instantly knew why her voice sounded familiar. He squeezed her butt and smiled at her. She stood up and lead him to his bedroom and shut the door, the last thing being heard was Sirius' cheering.

"Tonks, what are you doing here?" Remus asked her while kissing her.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"How did you know Sirius booked a stripper? And that she wouldn't show up with you here?"

"I'm not stupid. Why wouldn't Sirius get you a stripper? And I met her outside. Told her that she was canceled and that I was taking over."

"I would much rather have you any day." he told her as he pushed her against the bed and started kissing her neck.

"Let me take off my shoes," Tonks breathed.

"No," Remus said, smirking. "I've always wanted to fuck you in heels."

Tonks moaned as Remus reached behind her and unclasped her bra. He stood up and took his shirt off. He started to quickly take off his shoes and pants.

"Calm down, love." Tonks laughed.

"I can't. I need you, right now."

* * *

As the door slammed shut behind Remus and the stripper, Sirius walked over to Harry-who seemed to be in shock- and Ron- who was still passed out. He slapped both of them. Harry looked startled and then breathed deeply, thanking Sirius. Ron just groaned and said,

"My head is killing me..."

"Shouldn't have been drinking, Ronnykins." Fred taunted Ron, knocking on the top of his brothers head.

"Is there anyway to get rid of this feeling?" Ron begged, rubbing his eyes.

"You could see if Remus has any Hangover potion...that might help. He's in his room." offered Bill, feeling sorry for his little brother.

"Good idea. I'll be right back."

Ron walked zombie-like to Remus' door and, forgetting to knock, walked right in.

"Remus do you have any-" his words caught in his throat when he saw the blonde stripper on top of Remus. She was sitting straight up, her hands in her hair, her eyes closed, her hips moving back and forth.

Remus noticed him first and quickly flipped Tonks over, covering her naked body with his.

"GET OUT RON!" he yelled.

"I-I'm sorry!" Ron hastily apologized as he averted his eyes away from Remus' naked butt and slammed the door shut.

* * *

**1A/N:I think the beginning of the bachelor party was kinda boring. I was just trying to find a way to past the time and I tried to make it funny. Review and tell me what you think? This is my longest chapter yet and I really hope you all like it. Thanks for reviewing and for taking the time to read our story. Oh, and Brice? You better leave a long review :D**

**2A/N: Finally an update. Sorry it tooks so long. We're having more difficulty writing these chapters now because they're not as planned out, and we're both finding ourselves too busy to discuss these things. Which we should work on. Anywho, thanks to all of our readers. I'll have my chapter up in no time!  
**


	11. Tornado

****

Disclaimer: I'm running out of clever things to say here. SO i'll just stick with, "We don't own HP" :D good enough huh?

Tonks was nervous. She didn't know what the two younger girls had planned for the night ahead, but the way the night had started made Tonks think they had gone way overboard.

She felt herself being pulled up a short flight of stairs, slightly stumbling because she could not see. Upon arriving at her apartment, Hermione and Ginny had tackled Tonks to the floor and blindfolded her. She had no clue where they were taking her, and she was very eager to find out.

Tonks heard a door close behind her, and she was pushed roughly into a soft chair. The blindfold was ripped off of her face, and as her eyes adjusted to the bright light in the room she was in, she heard a cry of "SUPRISE!" from the few girls surrounding the chair she was in.

Tonks twisted around to look at the faces above her. Her mother was there, along with Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, and a blond haired girl she didn't know. Hermione and Ginny were standing in front of her grinning mischievously.

"Where exactly are we?" Tonks asked nervously.

"Just a place Ginny and I found," Hermione answered with a smile.

"We rented it for the night," Ginny added.

"This Luna Lovegood, by the way," Hermione introduced the blond girl who was gazing around the room, not paying attention to the conversation happening about her.

"Oh," Tonks said. "It's nice to meet you, Luna. I know your father."

"Yes it is quite nice to meet you as well.. I was so very happy to be invited. I know Ginny and Hermione from school." Luna seeming to be in a daze. "This is a very nice building. I especially like the decorations."

It was then that Tonks finally looked around the room she was in. Covering the walls were posters of muggle male models wearing only speedos. There were several tables set up along the walls, and they each held a different variety of odd looking objects.

Tonks stood from her chair to look more closely at the objects spread out on the tables. She blushed profusely when she realized that they were an assortment of muggle sex toys.

"Where did you girls find these?"she questioned Hermione and Ginny.

"Well Mum had to help us purchase most of them, because you have to be 18, and as Hermione and I are not yet 18, we couldn't get them."

"I hadn't ever seen half of these things in the stores that I go in, so it was very interesting to pick them all out," Mrs. Weasely said. As she realized what she was saying, her face turned the famous Weasley red, and she put her face in her hands.

All the girls in the room burst into laughter, except for Ginny, who had a look of disgust upon her face.

Tonks calmed down enough to walk to another table, and picked up a very awkward looking toy. It was bright pink and was in the shape of a mouth with a tongue sticking out of it. She realized what it was and quickly set it back onto the table, stepping away towards another set of toys. At the table she went to next, there were whips of different length, along with many pairs of handcuffs, some of which were fluffy around the cuffs.

"You girls certainly out did yourselves," Tonks said walking over to Hermione and Ginny pulling them into a tight hug.

"We just wanted this to be the best night of your life, Tonks." Hermione said while Ginny nodded in agreement.

"There's food over there, Dora." Tonks' mother said pointing to a table in the far corner that she had not seen.

"Oh yes I almost forgot about that!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Andromeda and I had so much fun making all of that.."

The girls hurriedly walked towards the table with Tonks in the lead. Laid out on the pink table cloth were cookies and sandwiches shaped oddly like Remus' privates, and a bowl of punch with ice floating in it shaped like tinker tonkers.

"Be careful with the punch," Ginny said mischievously. "It's a bit strong. Hermione here didn't know how much you could handle, so it's almost completely nothing but firewhiskey."

Tonks conjured a round table in the middle of the room with six comfortable looking chairs around it.

"Well let's all eat shall we?" Tonks said while grabbing a paper plate from the stack beside the food.

"Yes and then the games can begin," Hermione said all too eagerly.

The girls all gathered around the food table, and soon, half of it was gone. After ten minutes of standing around the table eating, Mrs. Weasley suggested that they all load up their plates and actually sit at the table, because that's what it was there for. Everyone stacked up the sexual looking food onto their plates, filled up plastic cups with punch, and headed to the table in the middle of the room.

"Wow Molly, is this actual hair on these cookies?" Tonks asked eying a cookie she had in her hand distastefully. It was covered in what looked like thick, brown hair.

"No of course not!" Mrs. Weasley said more loudly than she usually would have. She'd had just a few too many cups of punch already.

"It's icing Dora," Andromeda explained. "You don't think we'd put actual _hair _on a cookie do you?"

"Well no. But it looks so real."

Just then, Luna started coughing really hard, and everyone turned to her looking slightly worried. She pulled a clump of hair from her mouth, and held it up to the girls looking at her.

"Sorry, hairball."

With that, Mrs. Weasley fell off of her chair in a fit of laughter. Andromeda looked slightly confused. She picked up the half eaten cookie on Luna's plate and analyzed it. "It's not real hair though. It was only supposed to look like it." She turned and looked questioningly at Mrs. Weasley, who was trying (and failing) to crawl back onto her hair.

"I-I jinxed it...when...you...weren't looking!" she managed to choke out. "I thought..it would...make for a good...laugh!" She burst into laughter yet again, as did everyone else at the table. Ginny had never seen her mother drunk before, and she found it to be hilarious.

"I theenk we should start on ze games zat Hermione and Ginny 'ave planned for us," Fleur finally said after she had stopped laughing.

"Oh games?" said Tonks while turning to the pair of girls sitting beside her.

"This _is_ a party Tonks. We thought some games would be fun," Hermione said.

"Yeah and Hermione even brought a muggle game here!" Ginny said sounding thoroughly excited. "It's called Tornado!"

Hermione burst into a fit of giggles, and said "No Gin, it's called Twister. I used to play it when I was younger. It should be fun seeing as we're all a bit tipsy, and can barely stand."

She walked to a small bag that was on the floor by the door, and pulled out a square box. She laid out the mat, and quickly explained the rules of the game. Ginny somewhat already knew how to play the game, but the other girls could not grasp how to play it.

"We'll just wing it then," Hermione said getting frustrated after the tenth time explaining why there were dots on the mat. "I'll be the spinner then shall I?"

Everyone took of their shoes and gathered around the mat on the floor.

"OK first is...right hand blue."

Mrs. Weasley shrieked as she jumped to beat Fleur to a blue dot. She won, and Fleur, glaring at her, moved to another dot on the side of the mat farthest from her.

"Next...left foot green." Everyone rushed to find a green dot closest to them, and the game seemed to already get complicated. Ginny was in between Tonks' legs, and Tonks had her face right beside Luna's butt, and Mrs. Weasley was dangerously close to kissing Ginny's foot. Andromeda and Fleur seemed fine because they were on the very edge of the mat while everyone else was piled in the middle.

How everyone had gotten so tangled already was beyond her, but Hermione spun again and called out the newest position. "Right hand yellow."

Tonks went to move her hand a dot over, but accidentally hit Mrs. Weasley's left leg which caused her to push Ginny. Ginny landed spread-eagle on the mat, and her feet kicked Fleur and Andromeda both who toppled over on top of Ginny's legs. Hermione burst into laughter again, as Tonks turned to apologize to the fallen players, and felt her face collide with something squishy. She then tumbled to the floor onto many other bodies.

It seemed as if Tonks had hit Luna's rear-end, and lost her balance. Luna was the victor of the first round and ran over to Hermione to claim her prize while the losers removed themselves from each others limbs.

Hermione handed Luna a pink gift bag, and told her to chose from the toys on the surrounding tables. Luna nearly ran to the table that had the bright pink toy Tonks had been looking at early and shoved it into her bag.

"Right well, first round is over," Hermione said once everyone had untangled themselves and were standing around the mat again. "Since Luna won this round, she gets to be the spinner this time, and I'll join the game."

"Woo!" Fleur shouted.

"Yay!" Tonks cheered.

"Yeah Hermione," Ginny taunted, "Get over here and prepare to lose."

"Remember Gin, I've played this game all throughout my childhood. I am the master."

Luna spun and the second round began. "Left foot red."

They continued to play the game for the next hour or so, and the tables were almost completely emptied of their goodies they once held. Ginny had won the second round because she "cheated", or so Hermione said, and the game only got more fun after that. Much taunting took place, and more drinks were gulped down. The punch bowl kept magically refilling itself though, so there was no worry about running out of drinks.

After playing almost thirty games, Andromeda yelled that she was tired, and wandered over to the table to sit down. The remaining girls decided that they were also tired, and joined her at the table as well.

"Let's play Truth or Dare," Hermione suggested.

"It's not normally fun with only girls though," Ginny said. "I mean-I've never played before, but I've _heard_ that it's not fun with only girls." she hurriedly explained seeing the look on her mother's face.

"We could still make it fun!" Tonks said while pulling her wand out of her pocket. She muttered a quick spell and a six beams of light shot out of the end of her wand and headed towards the girls at the table. Everyone jumped back from the table except for Tonks, who let the light hit her squarely in the chest.

"It's a jinx. It'll make sure we tell only the truth, and our dares must be completed," she said as the group looked somewhat hesitantly at the beams in front of them. "They'll only hit you if you're sure you want to play." As she said that, four other beams collied with the people in front of them and soon only Mrs. Weasley's and Hermione's were left.

"Uhm..this might not be such a good idea Tonks. Truth or Dare can get nasty sometimes." Hermione said hesitantly.

As soon as she said the word nasty, Mrs. Weasley's beam shot forward, and everyone turned to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"What? I'm curious," she shrugged.

Hermione still looked undecided, but Ginny elbowed her and looked pointedly at Tonks. She sighed as the beam before her shot into her chest.

"OK who's first?" she asked looking at the faces around her.

Tonks raised her hand and stood eagerly from the table. "OH OH OH! Me me me! Pick me!"

"Tonks, why don't you go first?" Hermione chuckled.

Tonks sat back in her seat. "Whoever said I wanted to go first?"

"Uhm..."

"Ginny! Truth or Dare!" Tonks leaned across the table to the redhead directly in front of her.

"I pick...truth!"

"OK..." Tonks said thoughtfully, "have you ever...had a dirty dream about Harry?"

Ginny seemed to struggle to keep her mouth shut. "N-N-YES!" Her face turned redder than her hair and she put her head down on the table afraid of what her mother would say. She felt arms squeezing her body, and her head jumped up to see who was hugging her.

Mrs. Weasley had turned slightly emotional when Ginny had admitted having dirty dreams, and it was then that Ginny realized how drunk her mother actually was. Normally, she would have been furious to find out such information about her daughter.

Once Ginny was able to remove herself from her mother's grasp, she asked, "Truth or Dare, Mum?"

"Dare!" Mrs. Weasley said, feeling younger than she had in years.

"I dare you to stay at the party all night,"

"Well that's not that-"

"I wasn't done yet," Ginny interrupted. "and you have to do things you normally wouldn't do. No matter how much it embarrasses you, or how terrible it may be."

Mrs. Weasley seemed confused about this dare because it wasn't really all that bad, but she accepted nonetheless, partly because the jinx forced her to. It was now Mrs. Weasley's turn and she turned to Hermione who looked warily back at her.

"Truth or-"

"Truth," Hermione said quickly.

Ginny and Tonks both groaned in unison, but Mrs. Weasley seemed excited.

"Do you like my son?"

Hermione looked slightly confused but answered "Yes, even though I do not know which son you are talking about. I find that all of your sons are good friends, and I love to be around them."

"No, I meant do you _like_ my son?" she asked again.

"Mrs. Weasley...which son would you be talking about?"

"Ronald."

Hermione gasped and felt her mouth opening on its own. She shoved her hand in front of it, but everyone heard a muffled 'yes' escape from her mouth. Mrs. Weasley squealed like a little girl, and rushed around the table to hug Hermione.

She had tears in her eyes as she grabbed the younger girls chin and forced her to look up at her. "I knew it. You two are just made to be together. Even though you fight like Crookshanks and Sirius." she chuckled at her own little joke, and everyone knew she meant 'like cats and dogs,' because Crookshanks and Sirius got along very well, especially when Sirius was in dog form.

The dares and questioning continued until a faint knock was heard on the door. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other excitedly and both rushed to the door, opening it only a crack. They had a whispered conversation with whoever was at the door, and Ginny ran to the middle of the room with a small muggle radio in hand. She placed it on a table, and put a CD in. The music started, and Hermione pointed her wand at her throat and said "_Sonorus"_ and her voice filled the room.

"Nymphadora Tonks! Here is your bacholorette surprise!" In through the door came three of the sexiest men she had ever seen wearing nothing but a necktie, and underwear that did not cover much. Hermione waved her wand, and the table in front of the girls disappeared.

The three men walked into the center of the room, spinning the chairs the girls were sitting in around to face them. One was dancing in front of Fleur, who was smiling from ear to ear, and tucking Sickles into the straps of the dancer's thong; Luna sat beside her shoving Knuts into his thong as well. Another dancer was busy occupying Mrs. Weasley and Andromeda. Mrs. Weasley looked as if she wished she could flee from the party as fast as she could, but the dare she had accepted kept her firmly in place, and she was forced to stare at the gorgeous man before her. Andromeda seemed undisturbed by the male dancer, and looked very happy to have a naked butt being shaken in front of her face. The third, and best looking dancer, had made his way over to Tonks, and was giving her a lap dance.

Hermione and Ginny leaned against a table off to the side watching everyone enjoy themselves. "We did good Gin,"

"Yes we did," Ginny agreed "future sister-in-law. We make a good team. Now, let's go enjoy these men while we can."

They both rushed to the circle, and sat down beside Luna and Fleur. The dancer turned his attention to them,while Fleur and Luna both cheered him on.

Tonks slid her chair closer to the rest of the group, and the man in front of her moved in between her and Luna.

_'This is great. I can't believe they went through all of this trouble,' _she thought, _'but I do miss Remus.'_ She looked at the girls surrounding her, and saw that they were all occupied by the half naked men dancing in the room.

She rose from her chair and snuck to the door, unnoticed. Once outside, she came up with a quick plan as to how she was going to get into Remus' party. She turned on the spot, and soon found herself outside of her fiancé's house.

Tonks turned around quickly as the sound of high heels clicking on concrete soon reached her ears. She saw a blond girl walking up the short path to Remus' house, and quickly walked to greet her.

"Hi, my name is...Charlotte" she invented wildly.

"Oh hi! My name is Sarah, are we working together tonight?" the stripper asked.

"Oh, I guess no one told you," Tonks started, "there's another bachelor party tonight, and the males requested a blond specifically. You and I are the only two available tonight, and seeing as I'm not blond, they asked me to take over for you here, so you could go to the other party."

The other girls shrugged and said "Figures, it happens all the time. I actually dyed my hair because blonds are requested the most. Maybe you should do the same." she suggested looking at Tonks' bright pink hair.

"I might just do that," Tonks said while thinking _'I'll actually have to in just a few minutes Sarah darling.'_"OK well the name of the guy that called is name Sirius Black, I'm sure he'll be the one throwing the party. Have a good night." And she walked down the path again. Tonks watched her until she got into a small car parked a few houses down, and drove away.

Tonks looked down at her clothes, and realized she was a bit overdressed to be a stripper. She quickly waved her wand over her torso, and the shirt she had on underneath her jacket disappeared, leaving only her bra. Scrunching her face up, she turned and walked to the front door and rang the doorbell.

The door creaked open and Sirius' face appeared.

"Are you Sirius Black?" she asked trying to disguise her voice. She didn't think it worked too good, but Sirius didn't seem to be suspicious of anything.

"Yes, I am. You must be Sarah. Wait here, I'll get my friends." Sirius disappeared into dining room, only to appear a second later with a group of followers.

_'How am I going to get him alone?'_ she thought. "Which one of you is Remus?" she couldn't help but giggle as Sirius pushed Remus forward and he answered her shyly.

She began thinking of how she could lure him away from the other boys. She shoved Remus into an empty chair, and as she leaned down to whisper into his ear, a plan clicked in to place.

* * *

Tonks awoke early the next morning and found herself laying stark naked in Remus' bed. Well, she was almost completely naked. She still had on her high heels from the night before. She looked to her left, and saw Remus smiling over at her. She closed the gap between them and kissed him deeply.

"Good morning, my soon to be husband."

Remus grinned broadly, and kissed her back. He stretched and sat up in his bed. "You should probably get going. We have a big day ahead of us."

Tonks groaned, and although she did know that she needed to get to her apartment, she did not want to leave his side. "Can't we just stay in bed all day?"

"I would love to, but if that were to happen, you would not become my wife."

Tonks sighed, and crawled off of the bed. She walked to her clothes and saw that there wasn't much there.

"Uhm...can I maybe borrow something of yours? Just for today?"

"I'm not so sure about that," Remus smirked. "The last shirt of mine you had, I only got back one sleeve from it."

Tonks felt herself blush. "I was mad. I've already said sorry over a thousand times."

"I know, love." Remus said. "I was only teasing. You can take any of my clothes that you'd like."

"Thank you," Tonks said curtly while turning towards Remus' closet. She pulled out a blue button up shirt that would only be slightly too big for her, and walked to his dresser. Bending down, she opened the bottom drawer, and pulled out a pair of gray sweatpants. They'd have to do. After all, she was only going home.

She went into the bathroom, and pulled on the clothes she had selected. Looking at herself in the mirror, she realized that her hair was still blond. She screwed up her face, and it turned back to it's normally vivid bubble gum pink.

"Mmm, no matter how much I love blonds, I simply adore your pink hair." She turned and saw Remus leaning against the door frame watching her get ready.

Tonks walked towards him, swaying her hips seductively as she went. As she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and stood on tippy toe to brush her lips against his. She pulled back and Remus groaned.

"I should go. No one knows I came here last night, and I'm sure they were all too trashed to realize it then, so if they wake up and see I'm not with them..." she trailed off leaving her sentence unfinished.

"I understand," Remus said with a smile. "Go finish your party, love." He bent over to kiss her again briefly before walking around her and turning on the shower.

Tonks watched his naked form climb in the shower, and turned on the spot, Disapparating with a soft POP!

Tonks appeared in her living room and had to hold in her laughter as she took in the sight before her. Hermione was crashed on the floor, laying on her stomach, and Ginny's head was on her back. Luna and Fleur had passed out in her chairs, while her mother had claimed the couch for herself. The most peaceful looking, but by far the most _uncomfortable_ looking person, was Mrs. Weasley. She was sprawled out on Tonks' coffee table, with her arms and legs hanging off the sides.

Tonks cleared her throat loudly, and received no response. She crossed the room, and stood over Hermione. Tonks gently nudged Hermione's hand with the tip of her foot, and Hermione began to stir.

"Five more minutes, Mrs. Weasley." she groaned.

Tonks chuckled and bent down over Hermione. Tonks put her index finger in the mouth and got it good and wet. She put it down above Hermione's exposed ear and hesitated. _'Not a good way to wake up,_' she thought. _'But oh well.'_

She shrugged and plunged her finger into Hermione's ear while yelling, "WET WILLY!"

The younger girl shrieked and sat up quickly, sending Ginny flying. Hermione noticed Tonks kneeling beside her and glared.

"Why in the name of Merlin's most saggy Y fronts did you just do that?"

Tonks burst into a fit of laughter at the look upon Hermione's face, and tried to look apologetic. Ginny had landed with her butt in the air, and had started to wake up. With a groan, she moved to a sitting position, and looked at the two girls already awake in the room.

"My head is killing me."

"Ugh Gin, don't." Hermione moaned. "I hadn't even realized how terrible I felt until you said something."

Both girls turned to Tonks at the same time and asked, "Why aren't you half-dead right now as well?"

Tonks shrugged and said, "I never get hangovers. But just in case I sometimes do, I have a bit of a potion to help with that. Follow me." She stood and walked into her kitchen. She approached a small cabinet, and pulled out a small vile filled with clear liquid.

"This should make you feel better in no time. Just a small sip will do. I assume we'll need the whole bottle for the group left in my living room." Tonks said.

The girls both mumbled their thanks, and took the vile from Tonks. Within just a few short minutes, they felt perfectly fine.

"How are we going to wake up everyone else?" Ginny asked turning to Tonks.

Tonks looked thoughtful for a few minutes before grinning mischievously. She turned to the younger girls and began to whisper her plan to them. Once she finished telling her plan to the two girls, they all snuck around the corner to peek into the living room.

"OK...one...two...three," and they all started yelling and shooting red, gold, and green sparks from their wands around the quiet room.

Andromeda flew off of the couch and looked around the room startled. Fleur jumped up with her wand ready in her hand, and Luna sat up groggily, clearing unafraid of the noise around her. Mrs. Weasley tried to shoot up from the coffee table, but it collapsed under the sudden weight change, and she landed with a loud _thud_ on the pile of broken wood.

"Oh Merlin," Tonks groaned lowering her wand, "Not again. That table seems to get broken a lot."

Mrs. Weasley extracted herself from the broken table, and stood to face Tonks. "I'm sorry, dear. Here let me—_repairo_" The shattered wood flew back together, and assembled themselves again.

"Thanks Molly," Tonks mumbled.

"Can we take care of these headaches, please?" Luna asked.

"Yes, I feel terrible." Andromeda agreed.

After everyone had taken the much needed hang over potion, they entered Tonks' room to get ready for the wedding taking place in just a few short hours.

* * *

"I can't do this Padfoot,"

"Wha-Moony, yes you can. You can't back out now."

"She deserves better than me. I-I-I'll ruin her life. She needs to love someone better than me. I'll go tell her now. I can't do-" Sirius smacked Remus across the face.

"Calm down. You're crazy about my cousin. She's crazy about you. You're both in love with each other to the extent that it's sickening. It's normal to feel like this. Once you see her walking down the isle towards you, everything will disappear, and you'll see that this is right."

Remus had never heard Sirius be so insightful before. "Who...where..did you hear all of that?"

"I had loads of practice with James before his wedding. He was a mess." Sirius explained. "He kept saying that he forced Lily to love him, and what not."

Harry and Ron walked in the grooms tent at that moment. Ron could not seem to look Remus in the eye, instead he glared at the floor.

"Everything is ready," Harry said. "I think we're all supposed to go out there now."

The groom and his groomsmen filed out, and walked towards the tufty-haired wizard at the front of the guests. They all shook hands with him, and then turned to face the guests.

Music started playing, and the chatter in the crowd died away.

Up the isle came Ginny. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw how beautiful she looked. Just behind her, Hermione walked, grinning broadly. Harry turned to Ron, and saw his mouth hanging open wide. Fleur came up the isle shortly after them, and looked through the crowds towards Bill. Her eyes did not leave his the entire time she walked up the isle.

The girls came and stood on the other side of the tufty-haired wizard, and the guest all turned to face the beginning of the isle.

Tonks appeared at the beginning of the isle, with her father on her arm. Ted Tonks seemed to be crying slightly as he walked his daughter to the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. Andromeda and Mrs. Weasley were both sobbing quietly at the front of the group, and Ted came to join them once he had given Tonks away.

"Do you Remus John take Nymphadora (Tonks shuddered slightly at her name)...?"

Ron was bouncing up and down beside Harry. He couldn't seem to stand still. Harry turned and looked at him with raised eyebrows. Ron shook his head slightly and nodded to Remus.

Harry was still confused as to why Ron was acting so funny, but turned his attention to the tufy-haired wizard who was saying "...then I declare you bon-"

"NO!" Ron yelled.

There was a collective gasp from the crowd and everyone turned to look at him.

"Ron wha-" Harry began.

"He cheated on her! I saw him last night!" Ron shouted. "He was with that stripper Sirius hired!"

Ted Tonks stood from hair chair and tried to run at Remus, while Andromeda held on to the back of his robes. They were both shouting at him, and Remus looked confused.

Tonks couldn't help but laugh. She hushed her parents and turned to face Ron.

"That wasn't a stripper, it was me." She screwed up her face, and suddenly, she had the same appearance as the night before.

Ron looked ashamed of himself, and turned to face Remus. "I'm sorry, mate. I thought..." His face turned blood red, and he trailed off looking helpless.

"It's quite alright Ron. I should have explained what you saw instead of leaving it alone." Remus assured him.

"No, it's my fault. I should have realized what was going on last night. I know how much you love Tonks..."

"It's _my_ fault OK?!" Tonks said impatiently as Remus opened his mouth to blame himself again. "Can we just get on with our wedding?!"

The tufty-haired wizard cleared his throat and said, "I declare you bonded for life." He waved his wand over Tonks' and Remus' heads, and a shower of silver stars fell, spinning around their bodies.

The crowd burst into applause, and the wizard said, "If you would please stand up!" Everyone rose as one to face the newly wed couple. "I introduce to you all, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Remus John Lupin."

* * *

**A/N: this chapter was our longest yet. and i'm exhausted from typing it. I didn't want to leave my computer until it was fully written, but I did of course. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Review please!? and thank you!! I'm going to soak my hands in a bucket of ice now haha.**

* * *


	12. Oh No

**Disclaimer: We own this as much as Edward Cullen's heart beats. Not at all. (made clever by: RedHeadsLovePotters)**

* * *

The chairs had been vanished and a sparkling clean dance floor was just waiting to be used. Remus and Tonks walked arm and arm to the middle and held each other close as they began to dance. Remus had one hand on his new wifes waist and the other holding hers gently. She had a dreamy look on her face.

"What are you thinking about, Mrs. Lupin?" he whispered to her, smiling.

"You." Tonks leaned in and kissed him sweetly. The song was slow and steady, and the newlyweds moved along with it silently. About half way through the song, Tonks spoke up.

"This is boring."

"Huh?" Remus was confused. What was boring?

Tonks let go of him and stepped back. She pointed her wand at the record player and The Wierd Sisters began to play. Tonks started head banging, jumping around and spinning in circles. Remus looked at the crowd and saw that they were enjoying it. This was normal Tonks behavior.

Tonks stopped spinning and grabbed Remus' arm.

"Dance with me Remus!" She seemed so happy and excited that he had to oblige her.

Remus started moving awkwardly. His head was slowly moving up and down and he was stepping side to side. Tonks made him jump up and down and after about a minute, Remus became comfortable. When the second song started, Ginny pulled Harry onto the dance floor with many people following.

After a while, the reception had settled down a little. Fred and George were entertaining dancers with a reenactment of Remus' awkward first dance with Tonks, Dumbledore seemed to be trying to convince Snape of something and Remus, Tonks and Sirius were sitting at a table with The Golden Trio, plus Ginny. They had done a little drinking but no one was over the top yet.

"...and then Lily finally agreed to go with him to a dance in our seventh year." Sirius told the group. Him and Remus were telling old stories about their school days.

"But James was so nervous," continued Remus. "that he accidentally ripped the tail off of her cat costume and everyone could see her knickers!"

"And to get him back, Lily pulled his pants down in the middle of the dance floor! He got a little mad but couldn't do anything about it...she started kissing him and the rest is history. Actually Remus, you still owe me five galleons for that." finished Sirius.

Everyone laughed while Ginny asked,

"So it was a Halloween dance, then?"

"Yup." answered Remus. "Halloween was always their favorite holiday. They would always fight about what you would go as, Harry."

He expected to see Harry smiling but the messy haired boy had a sad expression on his face. When he noticed this, Remus immediately felt horrible. Of course Harry would be sad hearing that. Lily and James were murdered on Halloween. Everyone else eventually picked up on the mood change and tried their hardest not to look at Harry, who- not wanting to ruin the party- put on a fake smile and asked,

"So, Sirius what's your favorite holiday?"

"What? Oh, um...that would be Valentine's Day," he chuckled at a memory. "In sixth year, I put a love potion in Snape's pumpkin juice at breakfast. He followed Dumbledore around all day."

"Did you get in trouble?" asked Hermione. She tried to sound disapproving but couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

"He didn't seem to fazed by it, to tell you the truth. Snape was bothered by it though..."

Everyone laughed. When Ron was finished, he leaned in to talk closer to Sirius.

"You wanna see how we bother Snape?"

Before Sirius could respond, Ron and Harry were getting up from the table and walking over to the greasy haired man. They snuck up behind him, and then started smacking him all over yelling-in a severely squeaky voice-"bother! bother! bother!" Ron 'accidentally' hit Snape in the head too hard, and he fell over, passed out. Dumbledore just stepped back and watched the amusing scene.

After knocking out their professor, Harry and Ron skipped back to the table.

"That was fun!" cried Ron.

"I liked the part where he stopped moving." admitted Harry, giving a real smile.

When they reached the table, the occupants were just staring at them. Suddenly, Tonks and Ginny started giggling, Remus and Sirius burst out with laughter and Hermione glared at Ron and stalked away from the table.

"What's her problem?" muttered Ron, more to himself. "Hermione wait!" He ran off to talk to her.

"Harry, do you want to dance with me again?" asked Ginny as a slow song came on.

Harry gulped. "Sure."

Sirius decided to leave Tonks and Remus by themselves. Without even saying goodbye, he got up to go kick Snape while he was down.

Remus stared into Tonks' eyes and was surprised to find more than love. Her eyes smoldered with lust and Remus immediately started to feel the passion deep in him grow too. He decided right then that he would rush the reception as fast as he could.

* * *

Within an hour, all the toasts were given and the guests were saying their goodbyes. Remus was successful. As quickly as they could, Remus and Tonks were apparating to Remus' house.

When they popped into his bedroom, Tonks didn't act the way he expected. Instead of kissing him hungrily, Tonks gave him feather lite kisses all around and on his lips. Remus grabbed the back of her neck and lightly pushed his lips into hers. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled so subtly that it was barely noticeable, but to Remus it was extremely sexy. They quickly discarded their clothes until they were laying on Remus' bed dressed only in underwear.

Everything seemed to slow down as they laid down on their sides, facing each other. Remus had his hand on Tonks' hip, lightly playing with the white lace that seemed glued to her skin.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" he asked Tonks conversationally.

"I'm not sure yet. Why?"

"Cause. I think you're going to be very, very busy." His voice was deep and husky as he moved to lay on top of her. She moaned as he ground his hips into hers. She lost her fingers in his hair once again and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster. Remus ran his fingers lightly down her side, making her shiver. When he got to her panties, he expertly pulled them off. Starting at her toes, he slid his hand all the way up to the heat in between her legs. He gently rubbed the outside.

"Oh Tonks, you're so wet," he moaned. She rocked her hips against his hand, forcing his middle finger to go in slightly. Remus put the rest in and pushed on the top of her inside, hitting her G-Spot perfectly. Tonks arched her back and gave a throaty moan. Remus couldn't take it anymore and quickly relieved himself of his boxers. He laid on top of her and positioned himself right outside her opening. When he looked in her eyes, he saw they were clouded with tears.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked her.

"It's stupid but...I finally have you. It feels real now, like you're not going to vanish. You're mine. I have all of you." She hugged him tight.

"Nymphadora, I'm never going to leave you. I love you too much. But you're wrong about one thing..." Tonks gave him a confused look. "You don't have ALL of me yet."

Remus pushed himself into her, filling her completely.

"Now you do."

All Tonks could choke out was, "oh."

* * *

The next morning when Tonks woke up, Remus was snoring soundly next to her. She didn't want to wake him (they had a long night) so she stealthy snuck out of bed. She didn't feel like putting on actual clothes and when she saw the white button up shirt Remus had worn under his tuxedo jacket, she decided to just slip that on. The bottom of it went right under her bare butt and she left the top three buttons undone. The sleeves were rolled up half way.

She trudged into the kitchen and sat down at Remus' old table. The kitchen definitely needed a new coat of paint. The table needed to be repaired or maybe demolished. His oven was old but with a few good cleaning spells it'll look nice and shiny. She didn't know why, but she couldn't push the redecorating idea from her head. While musing this in her head, she decided to just get coffee until Remus woke. She really was an awful cook.

Tonks started a pot of coffee and reached up to began looking through his cabinets trying to find the coffee cups.

Little did she know, Remus had woken up as soon as he heard his bedroom door close. He does have the hearing of a wolf after all. He walked to the kitchen, naked. The only other person there was Tonks and she had seen him naked plenty of times. He watched his feet...he was less coordinated when he first wakes up.

When Remus got to his kitchen, he started to look up. First he saw a pair of dainty tip-toed feet. His eyes trailed up the long, sexy legs he knew so well until he saw the bottom of the cutest butt he'd ever seen. He had to stifle a groan that was growing in his throat.

He snuck up behind her, placed both of his hands around her tight butt, and whispered in her ear, "That's the wrong cabinet."

Tonks jumped and spun around quickly.

"Remus you scared bloody hell out of me!"

"Well I can be very scary person."

He kissed her roughly and ripped open his shirt popping the buttons off.

* * *

After ravishing Tonks on the kitchen table, faded pink walls and the rug in front of the fireplace, Remus was finally making breakfast wearing only an apron.

"Um, next time lets not try to make it to the bedroom," he said to Tonks while putting eggs on her plate.

"Why not? I thought it was fun."

"It was...but the rug burn isn't..."

Tonks laughed, "Oh sorry. I'll go easy on you next time."

They ate in silence, sneaking glances at each other. When she was finished Tonks brought up redecorating.

"Remus? How attached are you to the decor of this place?" she asked as casually as she could.

"I'm not. I've just never cared enough to change it myself."

"OK. Just wondering." She smiled at him.

* * *

They had been at Remus' house for a week for their 'honeymoon' and it had been somewhat eventful. Tonks redid the whole house. The walls were a pale yellow and all the furniture was a matching chocolate brown. The wood furniture looked brand new and the muggle appliances were sparkly and clean.

Remus and Tonks had kept themselves busy for a while but they were beginning to get bored. They decided to end their honeymoon and go hang out with all of their friends at Grimmauld Place.

While getting ready to leave, Tonks felt her stomach churn and felt the bile rising in her throat. She made to the toilet just before she got sick.

"Are you sure you're not sick, love? You've been throwing up for the past two days." Remus called from the bedroom.

"I'm fine Remus! I've already told you!" she snapped at him.

She felt bad because she had gotten an attitude with him over the littlest things. But she thought she knew why...she was suppose to get her period two weeks ago. She was usually a little late but not this much...and she kept getting sick...

She looked up at the mirror with fearful eyes.

Oh no.

* * *

**1 A/N: I'M SOOO SORRY for the super late update, I've been really busy and I got distracted by Twilight...it's hard not to get distracted by. Plus this chapter was hard for me to come up with stuff for cause it didn't have much going on. I had major writers block for this one. I kept telling LoveMica that I hated this story cause I couldn't think of anything. But that's not true. It's like our love child. I could never hate it. Thank you for reading and staying with us even though it's been forever. REVIEW PLEASE?! :D**

**2 A/N: As my partner said, SORRYYYY!! We both were majorly distracted by Twilight. RedHeadsLovePotters hadn't read the series yet, and i thought she was insane, and Breaking Dawn was just released, and i couldn't put it down..even after i finished it once. haha. but we do love this story and our readers, and we do NOT want anyone to think we've abandoned this. because we haven't. i'll get right on my chapter, and hopefully i can have it up before school starts :D Thank you for sticking with us thru our distractions, it means alot. **


	13. Kids?

**Disclaimer: Us owning HP is about as likely as Alice Cullen seeing the werewolves. It's not going to happen.**

_'Oh Merlin, this can't be happening,' _Tonks thought as she knelt by the toilet. _'I can't be pregnant. We've just been married. I'm-I'm not thinking clearly. I'm sure I'm wrong.' _

But even as she tried to convince herself that she wasn't pregnant, she couldn't help but feel slightly excited about the prospect of having a child.

Tonks slowly stood from the floor, and leaned against the bathroom counter, "Uhm...Remus," she called trying to steady her voice. She had to tell him her fears, no matter how upset he may get, he just had to know.

Remus walked into the bathroom, and saw his wife looking scared, "What is it, love?!" he asked rushing to her side.

She looked up into his face, and saw the worry in his eyes. As she opened her mouth to speak, she felt her stomach churning again, but this time out of fear. "I uhm...Remus I think.." she hesitated.

"Are you alright? Are you sick? Do I need to take you to Mungo's?" Remus asked quickly.

"No, no! I just think that maybe we should have everyone come over to our place! They can see the new set up of the house! And and and..." She knew what she was doing was cowardice. He'd find out eventually, but she couldn't tell him now. She was just too scared.

Remus put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "OK that's fine. I'll send patronouses to everyone right now letting them know what time to be here. You go rest. I'll clean up the house."

Tonks nodded, still shaking slightly, and walked to the bed. The cool pillow felt good against her clammy cheek, and she slowly drifted into a very light sleep, dreaming of werewolfs and babies.

* * *

Tonks heard the doorbell ringing some time later, and wondered who could be showing up so late at night. She rolled over and saw that the room she was in was bright and sunny. Confused, she stood from the bed, and walked into the bathroom.

Once she caught sight of her pale reflection in the mirror, a rush of memories flooded into her head, and she remembered her worries. Realizing that the ringing doorbell must be people showing up for their little get-together, she quickly got dressed, and exited hers and Remus' bedroom.

Tonks entered the living room to find Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's sitting on the couch talking to her husband. She walked over to the chair he was in, and sat on the arm of it.

"Well hello sleepy head," Remus said as Tonks kissed him on the top of his head. "Are you feeling any better?"

Tonks sighed. "I'm feeling loads better. I think I just needed a good sleep." The doorbell rang again, and Remus excused himself to go answer it.

"What's wrong Tonks?" Hermione said, giving her a knowing look.

"Nothing, nothing. I just felt sick this morning. But I'm all better now." Tonks said brushing off the question.

"If there was something wrong..." Ginny began.

"Of course I'd tell you two," Tonks finished winking at the two younger girls.

Familiar voices were heard in the hallway, and Harry, Ron, and Mr. Weasley walked to go greet the new arrivals, leaving Tonks in the living room with Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley.

"So..." Tonks didn't like these situations. She felt almost _obligated_ to tell them what was going on with her. But she just couldn't. Not before she told Remus...or before she knew for sure. She didn't want to cause any big scene.

"How was the honeymoon, dear?" Mrs. Weasley questioned, saving Tonks from her thoughts.

"It was...fantastic," Tonks said shrugging. "It wasn't really that much of a honeymoon, but I loved it. We redecorated ." She said motioning around the room they were in.

"Yes it looks lovely," Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

In the next ten minutes, the doorbell had rang many more times, and the house was packed with friends and family of the newlyweds. Tonks and Remus were both so busy welcoming everyone, and making polite conversations with people they barely spoke to that they didn't get to talk to one another that much.

Normally, Tonks would have been aggravated with the amount of people in her home, but tonight, she was more than happy with the distraction. She couldn't remember how many people she had walked through the newly decorated house, and keeping track of names was enough to make her forget why her stomach was tied in knots.

Harry was walking through Remus' small kitchen, when he passed Snape talking to Ron.

"...I can even teach you how to score with hot babes. Now leave me alone."

"Wait, what?!" Harry said skidding to a stop.

Hermione shouted from across the room to Ron, and he walked over to her, leaving Harry with Snape.

"Wait, wait. Hang on. Hot babes?!"

Snape glared at Harry. "Vamoose, Mr. Potter."

"Teach me!" he demanded.

"No, skid addle." Snape retorted.

Harry sighed and walked away just as Dumbledore popped up at Snape's side. "Hello, Severus!"

"Hello, Headmaster." Snape grunted.

"How are you liking the party Severus?"

"It's very...thrilling, sir." Snape answered in his monotone voice.

"I'm quite tired. Shall we leave?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape nodded, and they walked towards the door, weaving in and out of the crowd.

"I need to borrow some wizard liquids when we get back," Dumbledore said.

Snape looked at him questioningly, and said "I'm fresh out, sir."

Dumbledore's smile did not falter. "How about enchanted juice?"

Snape shook his head, still looking confused.

"What about...expired gorilla milk?!" Dumbledore tried again.

Snape looked startled, and said "That has no magical properties sir..."

Dumbledore grinned at Snape. "Oh contrare Snape-a-doodle. It's done a wonder on me bowels!"

They had reached the door, and Snape opened it. "OK whatever. Come with me." And he walked out with Dumbledore chuckling behind him, pulling the door closed.

The crowd slowly dissipated, and soon, only Sirius was left, along with Tonks and Remus of course.

"Well mate," Sirius said as he and Remus were walking towards the door, "you sure know how to throw a good party."

"I learned from the best," Remus said jokingly elbowing Sirius in the ribs.

Sirius chuckled. "I'm glad some of my qualities rubbed off on you Moony."

They had reached the door, and Sirius pulled it open. "I'll be sure to stop by every now and then. Now that I know the love fest is over."

"Just be sure to knock first," Remus said with a sly smile.

Sirius grimaced, and walked out the door, waving over his shoulder to his best friend.

Remus walked back to his bedroom, and found Tonks sitting on his bed with her head in her hands.

"Tonks, are you feeling sick again?" Remus asked worriedly.

"No I feel fine right now. I'm just...tired, I guess." She wasn't a very good liar, but thankfully, Remus would believe anything she told him.

"It has been a very long day," Remus said agreeing with her. "I'm very tired myself." Remus stripped down to his boxers and climbed under the covers, looking at Tonks expectantly.

Tonks sighed, and walked over to her dresser. She pulled open the top drawer which was full of silky pajamas. She definitely didn't feel like wearing anything like that tonight. Her second drawer was mostly t-shirts, and baggy sweat pants, so she opened it, and picked out her favorite shirt and pants.

Climbing into bed beside Remus, she said "Even though today was nice, seeing everyone again, I still missed being with you the entire day." She laid her head on his chest and snuggled up to him.

Remus looked down at the top of Tonks' head and laughed. "You were with me all day, silly. We didn't leave each others side."

"I meant just the two of us Remus. I had gotten used to you and I being the only ones in this house, and being able to do anything we wanted."

Remus kissed the top of her head. "I know what you mean, love. I enjoyed that too, but we can't be shut away all of our lives."

Tonks lifted her head, and tried to kiss Remus' cheek, but only managed to kiss his chin. "I wouldn't mind having you be the only person I saw for the rest of my life."

"Nor would I Nymphadora. But our friends and family need us. We can't abandon them."

"I know, I know." Tonks said shifting to a more comfortable position, placing her head in the crook of Remus' neck. "I guess I'm just trying to say that you mean more to me than anyone else."

"And you are my life," Remus replied simply. "Now get some sleep."

"I'm not d-d-done talking to y-you," Tonks yawned.

Remus chuckled quietly. "But you are very tired. Sleep my love. We have the rest of our lives to talk."

Tonks felt herself slipping into unconsciousness and mumbled, "I love you." She wasn't even sure if Remus had said anything back because she had fallen into deep sleep just after she got the words out.

* * *

Remus woke up the next morning to find the spot on the bed beside him empty. He heard shuffling coming from the bathroom, and realized that Tonks must be in there. He stood from the bed, and trudged to the bathroom door.

"Tonks," he called while knocking on the door, "can I come in? I've got to use the bathroom."

He heard a groan from inside the bathroom, and immediately thought Tonks was hurt. He wand lay forgotten on the bedside table as he started pounding on the door. "Tonks! Open up! Are you alright!? Please let me in!"

He heard another groan from inside, followed by splashing sounds. It was then that he realized Tonks must be sick again. "Tonks I'm taking you to the hospital right this second. Let me in!"

"It's unlocked Remus," he heard Tonks' hoarse voice answer his pleas from the other side of the door.

Remus turned the doorknob, and rushed into the bathroom. Upon entering, he saw Tonks curled in a ball on the floor by the toilet.

"Baby! We're going to St. Mungo's right now!" He hurried over to her and tried to pick her up, but it was then that Tonks gained enough energy to push him away.

"No I said I'm FINE!" she said angrily. "I don't need to go to Mungo's. I'll be ok!" She felt tears welling in her eyes, and didn't know where this rush of emotions was coming from. She rose from the floor and pushed past Remus, heading to the kitchen.

"Tonks...I'm really wor-" Remus began.

"I just need something to eat. I'll go make breakfast." Tonks interrupted, trying to hold back her tears.

Remus stood in the bathroom for a few minutes after she walked out. He was in shock by the way she was acting. Nothing was making sense to him anymore. She was always so short with him, and her mood changed so much. He just couldn't figure out what was wrong with his wife. Remus contemplated what could be wrong with her for a few short seconds, and coming up with nothing, he shrugged and walked towards the kitchen.

As he was walking down the hallway, he smelt smoke, and he broke out into a run. "Tonks what the-!?" but he was cut short as he saw Tonks sitting on the floor, shaking.

She lifted her head up, and Remus could see tears flowing down her face. "I c-c-can't d-do it. I'm s-such a t-t-terrible wife. I can't even m-make breakfast f-f-for you." And with that, she burst into tears once again.

"Honey, don't think like that. You're not the best cook. So what? You'll learn. I'll even teach you," he said with a slight smile. "Don't worry about cooking breakfast. Let's just go out to eat OK?"

Tonks didn't stop sobbing for a good ten minutes but when she finally did, she stood up and went into their bedroom to find suitable clothes. Remus followed her hesitantly, making sure she wasn't going to fall apart again.

* * *

Remus and Tonks settled themselves into the booth at the muggle restaurant they had decided to eat at. The waitress looked at them both expectantly, and asked what they'd like to drink.

"Uhm...I'll have a glass of orange juice please?" Tonks ordered.

"Make that two glasses..?" Remus added.

The waitress smiled and told them she would be right back with their drinks.

Watching her retreating back, Tonks sighed and decided it was time to face her fears. "Remus," she began while looking down at her hands, "what do you think of...kids?"

"Kids?" Remus repeated. "Well I mean...I can't really call Harry, Ron, and Hermione kids, but they're the closest I've ever been to kids. The few times I saw Harry when he was a baby, I enjoyed it I suppose. I haven't been around children too much to know if I enjoy-"

"I wasn't speaking of children in general Remus," Tonks interrupted impatiently, "I meant..what do you think of..._us_ having kids?"

Remus stared at his wife in shock for a moment. "I don't think us having kids is such a good idea..." he said after he recovered.

"And why not?" Tonks asked angrily.

"I don't exactly know what happens if my kind-" He stopped talking, seeing that the waitress was walking towards their table with their drinks.

"Are you two ready to order?" she asked the couple.

"Actually I'm not that hungry, thanks." Tonks said moodily.

Remus worked hard to control his voice as he spoke to the waitress. "Can we have just a few more minutes please?"

"Sure, sure. I'll check on you both in a minute." She smiled and walked away.

"Tonks, where did this come from?" Remus questioned.

"It's nothing." Tonks replied shortly. "I have to go. I need to run a lot of errands, and I can't stick around for breakfast." She stood from the table and walked swiftly to the door, leaving her stunned husband starring after her.

* * *

"Nymphadora Tonks?" The muggle nurse called as she opened the door, leading to the doctor's office.

Tonks stood shakily from her chair and walked to the door. "That's me." She said, noticing that her voice was shaking just as bad as her body.

"What an unusual name.." The nurse said thoughtfully. "Is it foreign?"

"Uhm...I think my mother named me after one of her best friends she met in...Africa," Tonks invented wildly. "She..saved my mother's life..after she...fell off a...cliff...when they were rock climbing..."

"Well isn't that lovely?" the nurse said. "Here's your room. Make yourself comfortable and Dr. Hurst will be in to see you shortly."

Tonks nodded her head, and sat on the bed that was covered in crinkly hospital paper. She thought going to a muggle doctor's office was much better than Mungo's. If she had gone to Mungo's and found out she wasn't pregnant, and Remus somehow found out, he would be furious at her for not telling him she thought she might be. But coming here, there was no way he would find out.

Unless of course, she _was_ pregnant. Then he would know in just a few short hours. She'd have to tell him once she knew for sure. The door slowly creaked open, and Tonks felt her heart accelerate. In stepped a woman with vividly bright red hair, who looked to be in her late twenties. She wore glasses, and was one of the very few people whom they actually looked good on. Tonks thought she was maybe about five feet tall, if that. But even being so short, she was very, very pretty.

"Hello," she greeted Tonks in a friendly voice, "I'm Dr. Hurst."

"I'm...Nymphadora," Tonks said feeling herself calm down instantly in the doctor's presence. "My surname is Tonks. That's what most of my friends call me. Nymphadora's sort of a mouthful, I think."

Dr. Hurst nodded in recognition. "D'you mind if I call you Tonks?"

Tonks shook her head fiercely. "Not at all."

"So...I'd ask why you were here, but that seems obvious. You think you're pregnant right?"

"Y-yes. My husband would be here with me, but I haven't exactly..."

"Told him?" The doctor guessed.

"Yes exactly," Tonks said gratefully.

The doctor chuckled. "A lot of girls come in here with the same problem. We'll know soon enough though." There was a knock on the door, and a man with dark hair stuck his head in.

"Honey? I have the ultrasound machine."

"Oh bring it on in. This is my husband, also Dr. Hurst. We own this office, along with my best friend. We didn't plan on being doctors, but she kind of talked us into it." She explained, smiling adoringly at her husband.

The door opened wider, and a tall man came in pushing a confusing looking machine in front of him. Tonks couldn't even begin to think of what all the buttons and wires were for, so instead, she focused on the man pushing the machine.

He had untidy dark hair, but it made him look..debonair. His eyes, she noticed, were hazel, and they reminded her of pictures she had seen of James. His skin looked tan underneath his white over coat. Overall, he was a very handsome man. He seemed to be the perfect match for Dr. Hurst.

"You must be Ny-" He hesitated, not knowing how to pronounce her name.

"It's Nymphadora, love." Dr. Hurst told him.

"That's right, but you can call me Tonks," she said grinning up at the handsome man. She silently scolded herself. She shouldn't be flirting with this man in front of his wife. Especially since she had a husband at home waiting for her.

"Well I'll leave you two alone," he said smiling over at this wife. Tonks could tell they were very much in love. He turned and left the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

"OK then," the redheaded doctor said turning back to Tonks, "let's find out if you're pregnant."

* * *

Tonks walked into the door of her and Remus' house, and heard pacing coming from the living room. She walked down the hall slowly, scared of facing her husband. She knew he was probably furious with her. She'd been gone all day.

"Honey, I'm home." she said jokingly as she walked around the corner to the living room.

"Where have you been?" Remus demanded.

"I-I had to sort somethings out. But I got everything done today."

"I've been so worried about you. You've been acting so strange these past few days, and you've been sick. And then out of nowhere you bring up us having KIDS and you know that's impossible, and then you storm out on me at breakfast."

"I'm sorry. Look...we need to talk. I have to tell you something." Tonks said as she went to sit on the couch.

Remus walked over to her and sat down. "OK. Talk." He said.

"Remus...these past few weeks, I've been sick you know?"

Remus nodded his head to answer her question.

"But it's only been morning sickness. And..I've been so moody lately." Tonks didn't think she could actually just come out and tell him. She was going to try giving him hints at first, and if that didn't work, she'd have to suck it up and tell him. Or just blurt it out really fast, and make him guess at what she had said.

"I've known this Tonks, what're you getting at?" Remus said impatiently.

She could tell he wasn't catching on to what she was saying. "Remus, remember when I asked you about us having kids?"

Remus thought back to the breakfast they had that morning. "Of course I remember it. How could I not?"

"Well I was really just...gauging how I thought you would react to what I'm about to tell you."

"Tonks what're you-"

And then it hit him. Everything that had been happening the past weeks. The sickness, the mood swings, her being so distant from him, and the talk that morning. It all came down to one thing. One simple little thing that he could not handle.

Tonks was pregnant.

"I-I have to go," He stood from the couch and made to walk out of the room, but found Tonks blocking his way.

"Remus you can't go." She pleaded. "Don't walk out on me. We have to talk about this."

"I don't have to talk about anything. I can't be here right now. I'll-I'll be home later." And with that, he strode from the room.

Tonks flinched when she heard the door slam behind him.

* * *

  
**A/N: This chapter was written really really fast, well i guess slow for how fast i normally write them, but i wanted to take longer with it. There's only a few days left until school starts, and i wanted to get it up before it all started, and we barely had time to update. We're still going Twilight crazy though of course bahaha. Anyways, updates will probably be slower since school starts monday, but don't give up on us! Thanks for reading! Please review!! It means alot to us!!**


	14. Punch Him

**Disclaimer: If we owned HP, the books never would have been written..forreal. HAHA SORRY!**

* * *

He stopped in his tracks. His wife is pregnant. Him, Remus John Lupin, was having a baby. A half werewolf baby. This poor, innocent, little creature was going to transform into a monster once a month. Or, at least that's what Remus kept thinking. He couldn't get the picture of a werepup running around in his cage with him. He would have to make a smaller 'doggy door'.

He looked back at his front door. He wasn't sure if he was quite ready to go back yet, so he turned around and continued his stride. He stuffed his hands deep in his pockets. He couldn't help but think of everyone's reactions.

Dumbledore would look at him with his usual eye twinkle. Ginny and Hermione would do that annoying squeally thing. Harry and Ron would be surprised and then they'd blush and walk away. Molly and Andromeda would start hugging them and planning the baby shower. Sirius would probably smirk and say something being a 'hound dog'. At least that's what he did with Lily and James.

Lily and James.. How would they react? James, he would probably be the most supportive of the Marauders. He would have no doubt that Remus would be a great father. And Lily would understand the best. She would give him the knowing look she always had and silently promise to talk to him when they were alone. Remus missed them so much. He reached the park in his neighborhood. He sat on a swing and started to reminisce.

* * *

"So, why do think they asked us to come over?" asked Peter. Him, Remus and Sirius were all standing at the front door of Lily and James' house.

"We're never gonna find out if we don't knock." snapped Sirius. He looked at Remus and rolled his eyes. Sirius always had a short fuse for Peter.

Remus reached around Peter's head and knocked on the door. An excited Lily answered the door in the middle of the second knock.

"Hi! I'm so glad you're all here!" she said as she pulled them all inside. She hugged them one by one tightly. "James is in the living room waiting on us."

They all walked through the hallway. Well...Lily was skipping. Which caused Sirius to get behind her and start skipping too.

"Hey guys!" James said excitedly from the recliner by the fireplace.

"Hey Prongs. What's going on?" asked Remus as he took a seat.

"Me and Lily have some news." Lily went and sat on the arm of James' chair and held his hand.

"I'll get the firewhiskey," said Sirius.

"I can't have any Sirius," replied Lily. She had a coy smile on her face.

"Why the he-?"

"NUH-UH?! You're pregnant?!" shouted Remus.

Lily and James nodded their heads happily.

Sirius started doing this weird whooping thing. Remus just starred at them with a look that plainly said 'wow'. Peter fainted.

* * *

Remus sighed and started swinging. He could barely remember anything before he was bitten, but something that stuck out clearly in his mind was his father swinging him. His father would walk him to the muggle park a few blocks from their home and push him. When he got bitten, his father became really distant with Remus. He was there, but Remus never really felt a connection with him after that.

Until Hogwarts, Remus was a pretty lonely boy. No kid should grow up like that.

That's when Remus realized that he couldn't leave. He had to be there for his baby. He had to see him be born, say 'Dada', grow up....everything. Remus especially had be there for the full moons. He couldn't let that little baby go through that alone.

Putting aside the whole werewolf thing, Remus was finding himself thrilled to becoming a father. His whole life was coming together, finally.

* * *

"Ahh!" SMASH!

The chair Arthur Weasley had been sitting in toppled over, with a startled Arthur still in it.

"Oops. Sorry Arthur," apologized Remus. He had just Apparated into the kitchen of Grimauld Place.

"It's alright," said Arthur, getting up and fixing his chair. "Why are you here so late?"

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to someone. I figured I'd get the best advice from you."

Arthur blushed. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Tonks came home with some news. She's pregnant."

"That's amazing! You must have been so excited!"

"Actually...I yelled at her and walked out..." said Remus, ashamed of himself.

"WHAT?! Remus, you have to go back! You can't let her raise this child on her own-"

"I kn-"

"Babies are blessings! Just because you're a werewo-"

"Arthur I real-"

"NO! You have to take care of this! You love Tonks and you will love this ba-"

"Arthur! I have tak-"

"Remus, stop being a coward!" yelled Arthur, crossing the line.

"ARTHUR! Listen to me!!" Remus finally shouted. When he saw Arthur go to keep talking, he leaned over the table and grabbed Arthur's face in between his hands, making his face get all squishy.

"I've thought this over. It was wrong for me to walk out. I want to have this baby, and I plan to go right back to Tonks when I'm done here. OK?" explained Remus calmly.

All Arthur could do was nod his head.

"Alright then." Remus released his head and the two stayed up all night, just talking about fatherhood.

Before Remus realized it, the sun was coming up.

"Ugh, cauldron bum! Tonks is gonna be so mad at me, I didn't even notice the time," exclaimed Remus.

"I'm sure she'll understand once you tell her you want the baby."

"Me too. Thanks Arthur."

"No problem, Remus. Oh, and Congratulations."

Remus gave him a big smile as he Apparated home.

* * *

Tonks stared at the door, shaking. She kept counting in her head, waiting for him to walk back in and apologize. _32, 33, 34, 35... He isn't coming back..._ BAM! Tonks had swung her fist back and slammed it into the door.

"Ow! Dammit!" she yelled, cradling her hand. She slid down the door slowly and started crying.

That conversation had gone worse than she thought it would. He was completely irrational. She was trying to explain everything to him and he just walks out. Tonks figured he might have at least stayed and talked to her...

That's what she really needed. She needed to talk to someone, to have someone tell her it'd be OK. She wanted to tell Hermione and Ginny, but she knew they would get excited and be all jumpy and happy, and that's not what Tonks wanted. She loved them to death, but she needed someone that would understand what she was going through.

* * *

Tonks was walking up the ramp to the muggle hospital she had gone to earlier. She had her head bowed and wasn't watching where she was going. Suddenly, she slammed right into a wall. Or she thought it was a wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Brice, watch where you're going!"

Tonks looked up to see both starring at her. The big Dr. Hurst, she assumed his name was Brice, was trying not to giggle. Tiny Dr. Hurst pushed past her husband with a small smile on her face and addressed Tonks,

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's was my fault anyway."

"Oh Tonks! How are you?"

"Oh, you remembered me. Well, I was just walking around...was in the neighborhood."

"And you thought you would just take a walk in the hospital?" asked Brice, catching Tonks off guard.

"Uh... er...I was kinda, maybe, hoping to talk to Dr. Hurst..."

"Which one? You can call me Charlotte by the way, and this is Brice."

"OK, I was hoping to talk to you. I told my husband about the baby..." Tonks said sadly. She looked down at her hands. One of them was pink from where she had to magically fix it after punching the door.

"I'm guessing he didn't take it well. Look, we're going to meet our friend, the one I was telling you about earlier. Would you like to join us?"

"No, I couldn't intrude. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here..." Tonks turned around and started walking down the ramp when a little hand stopped her. Charlotte stood in front of her, stopping her.

"Please, I insist. I want to hear what happened, but we're already running late. Here, you can ride with us!" Charlotte had a big smile on her face, and Tonks couldn't tell her no.

* * *

Tonks, Charlotte and Brice were trying to maneuver through the crowd at the bar they had gone to. Suddenly, a brunette woman popped up in front of them.

"Finally! You guys take forever!" she said loudly. She grabbed Charlotte's hand and dragged her through the crowd, with Brice and Tonks trailing right behind. When they got to a booth, Brice went up to the brunette.

"Hey baby," he said with a sexy voice. Tonks gave him a shocked and confused look. She was even more confused to see Charlotte laughing while she scooted into the booth.

"Don't even worry about that. Brice and Mica have been like that since high school. They think it bothers me. Which it doesn't!" Charlotte said loudly. The brunette, Mica, stop kissing Brice over and over on the cheek when she heard this. All three laughed, Mica and Brice sitting down.

"Ha ha...funny..." said Tonks uneasy.

"Mica, this is Tonks. She was a patient earlier today, and she found out she was pregnant." introduced Brice.

Mica had shoulder length brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She was taller then Charlotte, but not by very much. She was very pretty.

"Hi Tonks."

"Hi." Tonks greeted back to Mica. She was never shy, but for some reason right now she was. They all just seemed so close as friends.

"So, what happened with your husband?" asked Charlotte, leaning her head on her elbow, giving Tonks her full attention.

"Well, earlier today I asked him about us having kids and he wasn't thrilled with the idea. And when I came home this evening and told him, he freaked out and left. He wouldn't even stop and talk to me. He wouldn't even listen!"

"What a douche!" exclaimed Brice from across the table.

"Punch him," instructed Mica.

Tonks had to laugh at this.

"I think you should just give him time to come around. Men are always a little slow, if you get what I mean." Charlotte said, winking at Tonks. "Would you like a drink? A beer or something?"

"Charlotte, she can't. She's pregnant," reminded Brice. The way he said it made Tonks think that Charlotte was ditsy sometimes.

"Stupid..." Mica muttered under her breath, making them all laugh.

"I'll have a water, thanks," answered Tonks.

After Charlotte was gone to get everyone's drinks, Tonks asked

"Where are you guys from?" She noticed their accents when they first met.

"Florida. Pensacola to be exact," Brice said.

"We've lived there all our lives and wanted some place completely new. We all lived together for a few years, and when we moved here, Charlotte and Brice got their own place. I live right down the street though." said Mica, with a big smile on her face.

"UGH. I always get carded!!" Charlotte was back with the drinks and wasn't happy about it. Tonks didn't understand what "carded" was...

"I'm sorry sweetie." laughed Brice.

After a few hours of laughing and story telling (some changes were made by Tonks' though...they were muggles for Merlin's sake!) Tonks had almost forgot about what happened with Remus. But she decided she needed to get back to her home and face it all.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride home?" asked Charlotte.

"I'm sure. I don't live far." Tonks said standing up.

"Here...these are our personal numbers. Call us if you have any questions or if you just want to hang out sometime." Charlotte handed her a piece of napkin with a bunch of numbers on them.

She'd have to get Hermione to tell her what they were later.

Tonks walked into an alley an Apparrated home. Remus still wasn't home, so Tonks decided to go to bed and hope he'd be there in the morning.

* * *

**1 A/N: I'M SOOOOO SORRY!!! This update has taken forever and I feel so bad. I've just been busy with school, and family and trying to find a job. I decided to sit down and write my chapter to give you guys something for the holidays! So...HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! I elaborated on some characters that we're thinking of making regulars...do you like them? do you hate them? want them to stay? TELL US!! :D Please review...I'm afraid I'm a little rusty.**

**2 A/N: Like she said, we're definitely sorry for the long update but senior year...we really have no time to do anything else besides school, and working 35 hours a week is killing me especially when it's mostly on weekends. We're getting in the swing of things again and we're working together just like it was summer so hopefully I can have my chapter up within the next few days. Thanks for sticking by us for so long everyone. It does mean a lot :D**


	15. We're Pregnant!

**Disclaimer: HP belongs to us just as much as we have our own apartment right now, uhm we don't.**

* * *

Remus tiptoed into his bedroom and squinted through the darkness towards his bed. He could just barely make out a lump on the bed, and he assumed it was Tonks. Sighing, he turned and walked back to the living room, knowing that crawling into bed would not be a good idea that night. He'd just have to straighten everything out in the morning. Let her know he would be there for her and their child, no matter what the consequences might be.

He pulled blankets out of the hall closet and pulled them over to the couch.

"I never thought I'd be sleeping on the couch," he muttered to himself as he tried to get comfortable enough to fall asleep.

He was halfway asleep when he heard shuffling footsteps coming from the hallway. The hall light was flicked on sending shadows flying across the living room.

Opening one eye, Remus watched as the shadow of a body grew smaller and smaller until it was just a blur of black around a pair of pink fuzzy slippers he knew all too well. He opened his other eye and slowly looked up into the face of his wife, and the mother of his child.

As he had expected her to be, she was glaring down at him.

"Have a nice night out?" Tonks asked with a sharp edge in her voice.

"N-No, dear. I-I actually wanted to talk t-" Remus stuttered out before Tonks interrupted him.

"You wanted to TALK to me? Now? But you sure couldn't have talked to me earlier when you pitched a hissy fit and stormed out could you?!?" Tonks felt her anger rising and worked to calm herself down.

Remus stood from the couch and moved a step closer to his wife. "It just came as such a shock. I had to think things through."

He could tell right off that he had said the wrong thing. Tonks balled her hands up into fists, and took a quick step forwards.

"YOU HAD TO THINK THINGS THROUGH?!?" Tonks' voice cracked on the last word. "YOU had to think things through? And here I was thinking that_ I _had a lot on my mind."

Tonks stomped over to the couch, and slumped down upon it. She put her head in her hands and started crying her eyes out. Remus moved slowly towards the couch, paying attention to her reaction, and waiting to see if he should move away from her.

"Tonks, love," Remus began hesitantly, "I reacted wrong. Trust me I know. But I _want_ to have this baby with you. It's a part of you and I." He sat down beside her on the couch, and put his arm around her shoulders.

Tonks stiffened, and then slowly leaned into his embrace. "I knew you were going to react that way, I just wish you hadn't."

Hearing the sadness in her voice made Remus tear up, and he pulled her closer to him. "I'm so sorry. I just thought of what life is going to be like for the child if it....if it's anything like I am. But then I realized that it doesn't matter what the baby is like. It's our child, and we've got an entire family that will support this baby, and show it love. And it'll....it'll grow up in a much better atmosphere than I did."

Tonks shifted so she could look up into Remus' face. "That's what you were worried about?"

Remus looked away and nodded. "For the most part."

Tonks felt her eyes well up with tears again. "I wish you would've stayed and talked to me about it."

Remus swiftly kissed his beautiful wife on her forehead. "I will not make that mistake again my love." He moved her so she was sitting on his lap, and then stood with her in his arms. "Let's go to bed, together."

Tonks smiled up at him, and kissed his neck. "I wouldn't have it any other way," and with that, Remus carried her into their room, where they slept entangled in each other.

* * *

Tonks awoke the next morning with the usual feeling of being sea sick. She groaned, and rolled over into a sitting position. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Remus was still sound asleep. She smiled slightly, and leaned over to kiss him, but feeling her stomach roll, decided it was a bad idea, and raced to the bathroom.

When her stomach had finally settled down, Tonks returned to the bedroom and laid back on the bed. Remus was still passed out. She climbed into bed, and curled up next to him, ready to fall back asleep. She noticed a change in Remus' breathing, and realized he must be waking up. Sure enough, Tonks soon felt Remus stretch his arms out. She rolled off of him so he could stretch out the rest of his body.

"Good morning, babycakes," Remus said through a yawn.

Tonks bent to kiss him good morning in reply. She was glad they had gotten over not wanting to kiss before they had brushed their teeth.

"So...about this baby," Tonks began.

"Yes about that. Who should we tell first? I was thinking your parents, but everyone in the Order would be upset if they weren't told first."

"We have to tell my parents first. They'll disown me if we don't."

"But everyone in the Order is our family. And they're more than just two people. It matters more that we tell them first."

"Remus, we're not telling my parents after we tell the Order. They won't ever speak to me...US again if we do that. You know that."

"Imagine all the hurt feelings though. Hermione and Ginny will be upset that you didn't tell them right off. Sirius will hate me." Remus said in mock-sadness.

"Hermione and Ginny will understand that I had to tell my parents first." Although she said it with confidence, she couldn't help but picture the girls' disappointed faces when they found out she hadn't told them as soon as she found out about the pregnancy.

Remus could tell that Tonks was getting stressed over this matter, and having had enough of her mood swings the past few days, he quickly thought of a solution to the problem. "How about we tell everyone at once?"

Tonks looked over at him obviously confused. "How do you expect to do that? A patronous?"

"Well that's actually not a bad idea...but no. I was thinking that we could have a big dinner party. Not here. Because it has to be done today, and there's not enough time to prepare for it. But we could all go to the Leaky Cauldron."

Tonks considered this for a moment, and then saw the brilliance behind it. "That sounds...amazing Remus. It's the best idea I think you've ever had."

Remus' smile faltered. "I've had other good ideas."

Tonks patted his leg, and gave him a very motherly smile. "Of course you have dear. But one problem, can we have the dinner at a muggle restaurant? I have some friends I'd like to invite, but they're muggles, and I'm not sure they'd like the Leaky Cauldron."

"Who're you inviting?"

"The doctor that's going to deliver our baby. And her husband. And their best friend."

"And you said they're muggles?"

"Yes." Tonks said shrugging.

"Well, if she is going to deliver our baby, we might want to introduce her to our world. Just so nothing comes as a shock when the baby is born." Remus said thoughtfully.

"I suppose you're right, but I'm going to have to give them a heads up first. So I'd better leave soon." She rose from the bed and dashed into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

Tonks walked up the now familiar steps to the doctors office. She opened the door, and upon peaking her head in, saw that the front lobby was empty aside from a young girl that looked to be about 16. Tonks smiled over at her and received a very watery smile in reply.

_'She must be scared to death.'_ Tonks thought.

Tonks walked up to the receptionist. "Is Dr. Hurst in? Uhm..the female Dr. Hurst?"

"Yes but she's with a patient right now. Do you have an appointment?" she inquired.

"No. I'm just a friend stopping by to visit. I mean I _am_ pregnant, but I'm not here for that right now. My next appointment is in a week. I just came in the other day...as a patient. But as of today..I'm just..a..friend..." Tonks realized she was rambling and put her head down, embarrassed.

She heard the receptionist chuckling. "Nervous about the pregnancy?"

Tonks nodded her head. "I'm sorry, I ramble when I get anxious. I'm just here to visit today."

"Well like I said, Dr. Hurst is with a patient right now, both are actually. Dr. Cutaio is available though, if you'd like to speak with her."

"That'll work out just fine," Tonks said with a smile.

The receptionist rose from her desk and walked around to the door to let Tonks back. "Second door on your right is Dr. Cutaio's office."

Tonks walked down the carpeted hallway thinking of how she was going to tell her new friends about her life. Remus was right though, she had to tell them. If not, it was too dangerous to have them deliver their baby. What if something weird were to happen during the birth? There was no way around it.

Tonks reached a door with a nameplate on it that stated it was Dr. Cutaio's office. She raised a fist and went to knock on the door. Just before her knuckles hit the door, it was quickly pulled open, and Mica stepped out right into Tonks.

"What the f-oh HI!" Mica exclaimed. "You're Tonks right? Charlotte's friend? Or patient? I don't really know what to call you as far as she's concerned. Friend I suppose. Because most doctors don't really hang out with their patients outside of the office. Unless they're nut cases. Well actually, I guess you would be a patient. Not that I'm saying you're a nut case is or anything. But Charlotte definitely is. Anyways, I had fun last night. You're really easy to get along with. I think you have the wrong office though. Charlotte's is down the hall two doors. But I think she's with a another patient right now."

Mica paused to take a deep breath, and Tonks could hear music coming from inside her office. It was unfamiliar to Tonks, and she strained to hear the lyrics.

"I was just on my way to the restroom, but you're more than welcome to accompany me. I won't be more than 5 seconds." Tonks gave Mica a look that clearly said she thought she was crazy. "Oh sorry, joke between me and Charlotte."

"Oh uhm, OK then. Do you mind if I just wait outside your office? I'd actually like to talk to you if you don't mind.."

"You don't have to stand outside, just go on in and have a seat. I'll only be a moment." And with that, she dashed down the hall towards the bathroom.

Tonks pushed the door open more, and peaked inside. A small boom box was playing a song that was talking about going to a circus (whatever that was), and cracking a whip. She assumed it was some kinky muggle song.

There was desk in the middle of the office with piles upon piles of paper stacked upon it, with a cozy looking chair positioned behind it. Behind the desk was the biggest window Tonks had ever seen. The entire wall behind the desk was window! And the view was amazing. The walls were a light blue color, that matched the hardwood floors perfectly. There were two light brown chairs in front of the desk, and Tonks moved to sit in one. The door creaked open again, and in walked Mica.

"You weren't kidding. That was just about 5 seconds, I think." Tonks said jokingly.

"Charlotte always said she was going to enter me into a contest for peeing the fastest. She never did of course because that'd be completely awkward if there were such a thing. But I'd win if she did." Mica said with a cocky smirk.

Tonks chuckled and asked, "Is that a joke from high school, too?"

"Yes actually. I'd tell you the story behind it, but I'm sure you have better things to do than listen to old high school stories again."

Eager to postpone her own story telling, Tonks pushed Mica to tell her.

"OK OK. Well see, me and Charlotte would talk on the computers all the time. On a program called 'AIM' or AOL Instant Messenger. AOL stands for American Online. But anyways, we'd always talk on that, and I'd tell her that I had to pee, and I'd run to the bathroom. Well before she could even say 'OK' back to that, I'd be back on the computer. She decided after that that I'm the fastest pee..hm..pee-ER in the world."

"Oh," Tonks said through a laugh. She had figured the story would be longer than that, and now that it was her turn to talk, she started to become nervous.

"I know, not very amusing. But it's funny to us. Now enough about me. Why don't you tell me what you needed to talk to me about."

"Uhm, yes. I'm not really sure how to tell you _any_ of this, but after talking with my husband, I realized that you knowing this information is very important...if...if we're going to be friends." At this point, Mica looked very confused, and a little bit scared. But nonetheless, Tonks continued talking. "See, my husband and I, we're different from you and your friends."

"What are you? Aliens?" Mica said with a laugh, but Tonks could tell that deep down, she was serious about the question.

"Close. I'm a witch, and my husband, Remus, is a wizard." Tonks looked down at the ground, and then shut her eyes.

There was silence as Tonks waited for Mica to run screaming from the room, but there was no noise in the room, apart from Tonks' heavy breathing. Tonks slowly lifted her eyes to Mica's, and saw that the doctor did not look scared at all, but looked curious.

"Show me," she demanded.

Tonks pulled her wand out of her pocket and aimed it at the pen in the coffee mug on Mica's desk.

"_Accio pen!"_

Mica watched in amazement as the pen flew out of the mug and into Tonks' open and waiting hand. Tonks expected her to look scared, but Mica looked more excited than anything.

"Can you do more?!?"

Tonks nodded her head smiling, and pointed her wand at the fire place. _"Incendio!"_ Flames burst up into the fire place, and Mica shrieked.

Tonks jumped out of her chair, ready to run from the room.

"S-Sorry. That was a bit more extreme than the first one. I didn't mean to startle you." Mica clarified.

Tonks burst into laughter, and fell into the chair she was sitting in. "YOU didn't mean to startle ME? For Merlin's sake, I just told you I'm a witch, and you're worried about scaring me."

"For Merlin's sake?" Mica inquired. "Is that a magical phrase?"

"I suppose, yes. Merlin is just a very famous wizard. In my world, he's very very popular."

"You've got to tell Charlotte and Brice!" Mica rose from her desk, and ran from the room only to return a moment later dragging a harassed looking Charlotte, and a confused looking Brice behind her.

"Mica, I was in the middle of an appointment. You cannot just simply drag me from the room. It not only makes me look bad, but it makes our office look bad as well."

"Calm down, this is worth it. You'll see." The office door was then closed, and Tonks performed her magic once again.

* * *

"Honey! I'm home!" Brice called in a womanly voice as he, Charlotte, and Mica followed Tonks through the front door of her house into cozy looking living room.

Remus walked out of the hallway into the living room, and stopped dead in his tracks. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he looked into the face of his lovely wife.

"Baby, these are my friends I was telling you about. Don't worry about hiding anything from them. I told them, and they're more than OK with it. I cannot tell you how many times I used _'Wingardium Leviosa' _today."

Introductions were made, and the threesome of old friends sat on the couch while Tonks and Remus returned to their room to get ready for the dinner party.

"I didn't know you were bringing them back to the house, dear."

"I'm sorry. I thought it would be easier to take them there with us instead of giving them directions, and risking them getting lost."

"I guess you're right." Remus agreed with Tonks, knowing she was right as always.

After they finished getting dressed, Tonks and Remus returned to the living room to their new friends.

"Well, are you three ready to be thrown into the world of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron was crowded with friends and family of both Remus and Tonks. Charlotte stuck to Brice's side like glue, but Mica was brave enough to venture out and talk to anyone who was willing to hold a conversation with her. The most eager of course was Arthur Weasley, and Charley Weasley was hanging onto Mica's every word. Mica seemed all too pleased with the attention.

Remus and Tonks walked to the table that they were sitting at, and called for attention. Once everyone had settled down and the room was quiet, Remus began talking.

"I'm sure you all are wondering why we invited you here tonight. We just have a bit of an announcement to make, and we couldn't decide who we'd like to tell first."

"And we really didn't want any hurt feelings, so please don't be angry with us for doing it this way. It was the only solution we could come up with."

"Get on with it!" Fred and George both yelled from the back.

"Yes, sorry. Stalling. What we're trying to tell you all is that..." Remus took a deep, shaky breath and looked over at his wife.

"WE'RE PREGNANT!" They both yelled in unison.

* * *

**A/N: This took longer to post than i thought it would, and i apologize for that. I used to get so mad at RedHeadsLovePotters because she wasn't working on her chapter, but it's pretty difficult actually. Especially now that we're past the main plot we had figured out. ANYWAYS, thanks for sticking with us even though we take weeks to update. but what did you think? Let us know, help us improve! We love reviews! **


End file.
